Suppression
by The Mage Wanderer
Summary: A gang called 'Despair' revived which was supposedly defeated by Dazai and Chuuya few years ago. The gang had strong grudge against Chuuya and challenged him in order to seek revenge. Their scheme dragged both the Agency and the Port Mafia into war. Unfortunately, on the day of his important mission, Chuuya started to lose control of his ability. What will he do?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hundreds of men before him were terrified when their eyes met with his, screaming as they run away from him. It is strange that some of them were his subordinates, some even pointed rifles and guns toward him, shouting curse words while their eyes were filled with fear as if they were spotted by a deadly monster or something. He wondered simultaneously felt indignant of their baffling attitude. _Why?_

The next thing the man noticed is that he was lying on a cold ground. He released a groan while he lifts his heavy body into a sitting position. He could feel throbbing numbs from different parts of his body but all these feeling vanished when he recognized his surroundings.

He was the only one sitting in the middle of hundreds of corpses, pool of crimson blood formed under their lifeless body which eventually emerged and turned into a shallow sea. Chuuya went aghast, his face grimed and his breathings became rapid while his mind were in complete daze like a ball of string that has been entangled that couldn't be untwined, albeit he himself is also covered with his own blood.

He scanned the whole area until his azure eyes stopped when he saw a young man wearing a black coat leaning against the wall with his blood splattered on it. As he squinted his eyes to make his vision clearer, he gasped in horror when he realized that man was Akutagawa.

He called his name once. No reply did he receive. He tried for the second time, still no reply from the other. He took several steps forward and tried to call his subordinate's name again but then halted when he realized the corpses around Akutagawa were also his subordinates: Higuchi, Hirotsu, Tachihara, Kajii, Gin, names increased as he gradually recognized and became aware of his surroundings. He shook their bodies, hoping that even one of them would open their eyes or talk to him but his wish wasn't answered.

"You gotta be kidding me...Why-"

Chuuya perked his head up when he heard a faint sound just few meters away from him. He scanned the whole macabre and grotesque surroundings to search the source of that sound. It didn't take him long until he recognized his former partner, Dazai, were struggling to sit himself up from the crimson ground.

"Dazai!" the executive dashed to aid him, but abruptly halted and did a sharp inhale for a moment when he saw Dazai had severe injury in his abdomen area. Just by looking at his condition, he could tell that he won't last long. Soon, he also recognized that the cold bodies around Dazai were the members of the agency.

He felt his feet getting heavier and heavier as he walked toward the detective. Eventually his knees gave up and the executive knelt just before his former partner. Though it was normal for him to see corpses almost every day, but this time was different. Among all the corpses, half of it was men from Port Mafia and the detectives from the agency.

"D-Dazai-" Chuuya stammered, his voice wobbled "Wh-what happened? What is the meaning of this!?" he demanded for answers, frustrated for not having a single idea about this dreadful situation and fear that he will be left behind in this lonely world. Dazai raised his head in difficulty and gave his serious gaze to the other. Both from the corners of his lips had trails of blood, his breathing was slow and weak but he managed to open his mouth and speak.

"Y-you don't…remem…ber…anyt…thing?" he inquired and coughed several times which forced him to drop on the ground as his weakened elbow couldn't support his body.

"Dazai!" Chuuya lifted his former partner's body and let him place his head on his arm, which was his first time to do and might be also be the last time.

Dazai's unkempt front hair covered his eyes, overcasting shadow on it and through the small gap between its strands, he scrutinized the other with his dull eyes while his breathings getting weaker and weaker. He then released faint chuckle and smirk despite of his grave body condition. "Based…f-from your exp-pression, it seems like… you d-don't really…remember, huh…" and released coughs again.

Chuuya couldn't think of anything but dread and perplexed. _What really happened here?_

"Y-you are…the…culprit…of this tragedy…"

"Eh-" Chuuya's mind completely turned white. He doubted his ears. "Wha- what do you mean, Dazai-" when he looked down to his hands, he gasped in horror to see that his hands were filled with viscous crimson blood, trails of blood drips on the shallow flood of blood from each of his finger.

His eyes dilated and irises quivered while his hands trembled so much. "This might be kind of mistake-" that moment, he felt a weak grab from his sleeve and saw a feeble hand, which was full of scars, of his former partner.

"D-Dazai-"

"I… was a ... bit late t-to… s…stop…y-you…I'm…s-sorry…" hint of regret was recognized from Dazai's voice before it faded away and gave his one last apologetic gaze to Chuuya before his eyelids completely shut forever. His pale hand then slowly released its grab and slid down on the pool of blood of his own.

The splash echoed throughout the entire area. No sound was heard afterward. No words came out from his mouth, no thoughts entered his mind. This entire tragedy just paralyzed his whole body, physically and mentally.

This ear-piercing silence made his breathing rapid, he placed the cold body down as his trembling hands gradually grabbed his head and eventually the executive screamed from the top of his lungs. He couldn't accept the reality he is facing! This can't be happening!

A moment later, he heard footsteps behind him, faint splashes of water were heard in a rhythmic pattern according to each step that the owner took. Chuuya slowly turned his back to find out who is it which eventually recoiled him horror.

"W-Why? Why you are standing before me!?"

It was him, Chuuya in a _'Corruption'_ form. The velvet swirls around his body was unusually bright, giving him an uncomfortable feeling to see these patterns as if he would be cursed if he would stare it even longer. His Corruption form was showing a creepy grin despite blood was trickling down from his mouth and his body.

"Why-" when Chuuya was about to say something, but halted when his eyes met with the cold eyes of the other. The executive flinched and felt overwhelmed with those eyes which was only filled with abyss and destruction. No life would survive once it entered to that endless darkness.

Another moment later, he was shock to see the velvet marks that also started to appear in his body too. He didn't wish nor commanded his body to do so, but soon he realized who was pulling the strings from behind. It was he himself, his Corruption.

The Corruption raised his hand before Chuuya. For the first few seconds, the executive was perplexed but another moment later the pool of blood suddenly spurted out from different directions. Bewildered, Chuuya tried to avoid those attacks but it was too late. Gush of blood swirled around his body, stopping all his actions.

"Damn it!" Chuuya cursed as he struggled to free himself, but nothing helped him. The executive gave his dark glare to his Corruption, who was showing his mischievous grin towards him while his cold eyes seemed to convey his farewell message to him. Chuuya tried to stretched his out hoping that he could grab the other to give at least his heavy punch but it was useless. The blood eventually whirled his arm until a single spot of his skin could not be spotted.

Gradually, the blood reached his face to consume him and his consciousness. Chuuya felt so tired as if somebody drained all his energy at once. He wanted to be free to from this trap but as his breathing became weak, his eyelids turned heavy which wasn't strange if he will completely shut his eyes anytime soon.

His vision started to get blurry and the chuckle of his Corruption started to fade away. The last view he saw before he got devoured by darkness was the sinister grin of his Corruption.

"""""

Chuuya gasped awake as his eyes dilated in bewilderment and his arm was stretched upward towards the ceiling. Drops of sweat trickled down to his face while it took few seconds before he recognized that he was lying in his own bed. He then placed his arm over his eyes and eased his rapid breathing to calm him down.

'What a nightmare… Give me a break…' Chuuya mumbled to himself. It's been a while since he dreamt and among all the nightmares he had, today was the worst. He then peeked over towards his alarm clock and realized that it was already 6 in the morning. He grumbled as procrastination hit him, reluctant to rise as he turned his body to his side for part of his mind was demanding him to sleep for another hour. If only disturbing nightmare didn't come, he could have slept peacefully and start another good day.

He is one of the executives of the infamous mafia in Yokohama, plus, he had an important mission to accomplish today no matter what. It is not an ordinary task that he usually does but it also risks the dominance of Port Mafia. He will never allow any organization to them down.

Nakahara Chuuya, one of the Port Mafia executives and may also be the one of the strongest ability-users in the world. His gravity- ability would allow him to defy the universal law of gravitation, no, he may be the one ruling them. But sometimes, having a powerful ability might give also be the one to drag the user to fall.

Chuuya reluctantly raised his heavy body to get out from his comfy bed. However, that very moment he moved his body, he felt a piercing pain from his head as brief moment wave of dizziness stroke him which forced the mafioso to drop back to his bed.

The man grunted in pain as he clutches his head with his hands, strands of orange hair protrudes between his delicate fingers.

"Why on earth _'this day'_ comes today?!"

""""""

_3 days ago_

"_Did you call me boss?" Chuuya inquired Mori who was sitting on his usual seat while holding a wine glass on his hand. _

"_Chuuya-kun, do you still remember the gang name 'Despair'" when Mori mentioned that name Chuuya's eyes widened for a brief moment and nodded._

"_It seemed like they revive. Are you sure that you and Dazai-kun that time get rid all of them?" Mori inquired as he glanced to his subordinate and placed the wine glass on the antique tripod table. "Take a look at this" _

_Chuuya received a black envelope from his boss. He arched his eyebrow in wonder and once when he opened the letter, Chuuya's expression became tensed then immediately faded away. _

_Mori sighed and massaged his temples. "I didn't think that this stressful day would come again. Who would have thought that there was a survivor" Then glanced to the other "You already know what will be my order, isn't it?" _

_Chuuya took of his black hat and placed before his chest then offered his bow. "Absolutely." Then raised his head again. "Though I don't know why they came back or how did they form the gang again, I will never fail this time" Chuuya answered with resolution, his eyes glint with bloodlust._

"_Please do" Mori chuckled. "I wonder why they do not learn from their lesson" and took a sip of his wine. "They will come this 17__th__ of December, Friday, 11 p.m. 3 days from now at the Osanbashi port. Let them taste their absolute despair, Chuuya-kun" _

"_Understood" before the executive turned his back against his boss, Mori stopped him. _

"_Do you think they are coming for revenge? You should be careful too, Chuuya-kun"_

_Chuuya turned himself again before Mori and smirked. "Well, if they want revenge then I shall accept their invitation." He remarked as he raised his hand to his side. "I just don't have any intention to fulfill their wish though"_

_""""""_

Chuuya hissed and curled his body on his bed, now his both hands in his head, wishing this pain would ease even a bit. Whenever he overused his ability or his body condition becomes weak, he would have a hard time to control his ability.

If it was possible, he wanted to rest throughout the day. He didn't want to show his weak composure before his subordinates nor to the other executives. He wanted to maintain his image as a strong, unbeatable mafioso which he also knew that his subordinates took pride of. Usually, he could manage the pain and nausea when _'this day'_ comes but today was a bit different. He feels like his ability became wilder which makes him difficult to control while the pain became stronger and stays longer than before. He tried to figure out the reason behind but nothing came up in his mind. He even did not use _'Corruption'_ nor overuse his ability in his missions for these past few weeks.

Chuuya, though his head was still aching, he needed to get out from his bed and prepare himself. It took longer than usual to get himself ready. Clicking his tongue in frustration, he placed his coat over his shoulders and took his hat from the coat rack then placed over his head as he left the house.

The Armed Detectives gathered in the conference room for a meeting. As usual, Kunikida was already there reviewing his reports, Dazai, miraculously, was sitting on his usual seat, listening to the music through his headphones, humming with the melody while reading the _'Suicide Manual'_ he bought, Atsushi and Kyouka were chatting on their seats, Ranpo has already opened his first snack and started eating while Yosano, Kenji, Tanizaki and his sister entered the room.

"I didn't know that we had a meeting today, Kunikida" Yosano said as she sits down and propped her head on her hand. Kunikida raised his head and placed his report on the table.

"It can't be help, Master told me to gather you guys and it is urgent."

"Urgent?" the lady inquired and received a nod from the other. Before she could ask another question, Fukuzawa entered the room.

"Did everyone gathered?" he inquired as he went to sit on his seat.

"Unbelievably, yes." Kunikida answered as he fixed his eyeglasses.

Fukuzawa nodded in satisfactory and nodded. Taking it as a cue to begin the meeting, Kunikida harrumphed as he removed the headphones from Dazai which surprised the other. Dazai then pouted his cheek and lazily propped his head on his hand, reluctantly giving his attention to the meeting.

"We have received an information that a gang called, 'Despair' will be coming here in Yokohama." When he mentioned the name, Dazai blinked his eyes and doubted his ears if he heard him right. "Their main goal is to widened their territory."

"Despair? What a heavy name…" Atsushi commented as furrowed his eyebrows. "Why in all places they decided to expand their territory here in Yokohama?"

"Despair gang is famous for selling illegal drugs and trading unlicensed armed weapons in the underground society. They also had quite few disputes with Arai Yakuza Clan of Tokyo in the past" Fukuzawa briefly explained.

"According to the report I've gathered, their members increased suddenly. They have their sub-groups in Chiba and Tokyo prefecture. I don't know how they did, but the government couldn't stop nor lay their hand on them. They are beyond government's control. But I think their ultimate goal is the Port Mafia" Kunikida remarked.

His words intrigued and at the same time puzzled everyone. "What do you mean, Kunikida-san?" Atsushi inquired in behalf of everyone.

"Well, for that question, I think it is faster and easier to know if you ask Dazai about it" then all eyes went to the lazy man. Dazai just smiled and sighed.

"Despair, what a nostalgic name" he chuckled as he recalled his memories. "If I am correct, it was a gang that were defeated by Port Mafia in the past. I and Chuuya were in charge to eliminate them."

"Why you were ordered to eliminate them?" Tanizaki asked.

"Same reason, it is because they wanted to expand their territory here in Yokohama. But as you all know, rulers of underground society here in Yokohama is the Port Mafia. We wouldn't just sit there in silence." Dazai replied and shrugged his shoulders. "Honestly, I am surprise that they came back. I am pretty sure that we eliminated their leader" he said as he crossed his legs and put his hands in his pockets.

"About that," Kunikida started to speak "It seemed like they found a new leader, and he is also an ability- user"

Dazai whistled in amusement. "What is his ability?"

"Unfortunately, we were not able to find out his ability or rather we do not know who their leader is" Fukuzawa said as he stood up and walked to the front.

Kunikida then pressed a button of a certain controller and turned off the light. Few seconds later a projection automatically appeared before the members.

"This guy was their previous gang leader. Their activities were also rampant before but after their new leader appeared, their activities were incomparable than the previous one." Then showed several pictures. The images were contained with car accidents, bombs and terror attacks and injured people. Everything was in chaos.

"The activities of 'Despair' became worse as soon as their new leader was appointed. The government tried different methods to catch them but it only just went worse. Some officers were killed while investigating about the leader's ability or while trying to catch some members of the gang. They are beyond their control." Fukuzawa explained.

"In other words, the government wants us to capture them before they will wreck the whole city of Yokohama, huh" Ranpo said after he took the last bite of his chips. "The Despair gang declared that their main goal may be to expand their territory, but I think their is the complete annihilation of Port Mafia"

"Exactly" Fukuzawa answered with a nod. "We are pretty sure that the Port Mafia will be involve in this case so remember to always put on your guard."

"They really look scary and strong people" Kenji remarked as he scrutinized each picture. "And look at their cool tattoos~ This will make them appear tough fighters"

"Thank you for mentioning that, Kenji" Kunikida thanked. "All the Despair members have this tattoo somewhere in their body. It is like their emblem, a sign that they belong to that gang"

The design of the tatoo was a white skull, its jaw was wide open while their teeth, especially its fangs were sharp as if it is threatening someone to bite him to death. Underneath the skull, a word 'Despair' was written over it.

"What a distasteful design" Dazai remarked scornfully.

"Anyway, do you have any idea where their battle might occur?" Yosano inquired.

"I think it will be in Osanbashi port" Dazai said. "If they will seek their revenge then it will be there. They were defeated in that very place and it is also the graveyard of their previous boss." This statement gave Atsushi and Tanizaki chills down to their spine.

"According to the information I got from the Department of Special Forces, the gang is expected to come through cruise." Fukuzawa said. "It seems like the entire main force of Despair will be coming here in Osanbashi port, Yokohama tonight." When he stated that Tanizaki and Atsushi gulped, cold sweat was felt as they imagined how difficult and scary their mission might be.

"Our mission is to prevent the gang from stepping in to the port and to capture them all." Kunikida declared and then gave a sharp gaze to his partner.

"Did you understand, Dazai?"

"Of course~" Dazai replied lightly as he reclined his back against his chair though his sly smile bothered Kunikida and Atsushi.

"We will also ask some help from the military to prevent the civilians visiting the Osanbashi port. The expected time arrival of 'Despair' gang is at 23 o'clock. Until that time, please prepare yourselves. Meeting adjourned!"

""""""

Some of the members left the room as soon as the meeting end. Some went to continue their undone reports while some went for shopping for it was their only free time they have for this month.

"Dazai-san," Atsushi called out his senior.

"What is it, Atsushi-kun? Are you curious what happened between the Port Mafia and Despair?" Dazai guessed as he retrieved his headphones from Kunikida. Atsushi was surprised when Dazai read his thoughts but nodded anyway.

"I'm also curious too" Kyouka added who was standing beside Atsushi. Dazai smiled and started walking out of the room.

"Well, just like what I've said earlier, I was in charge of eliminating them. They suddenly declared a war on us so you know how Port Mafia would react, perhaps?"

"Yes, any organization that will try to interfere their work or get into their territory will be eliminated." Kyouka answered, her eyes fierce.

"Indeed. And during that time, unlike our situation now we totally knew their boss' ability. We were also able to perceive their plan so it was easy for us to defeat them"

"But is it true that you killed their boss?" Atsushi inquired as his voice were filled with curiosity and worry.

"Hmm, specifically it was Chuuya who finished him off."

"Eh?" the two juniors reacted and exchanged their stunned glances while Dazai resumed listening to the music through his headphones.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So, I'm counting on you, Chuuya-kun. I don't want my subordinates to waste their life against them" Mori said while sitting on his usual seat before the big window where he could watch and enjoy the scenery of Yokohama.

"Count on me, boss. As you ordered, we will let them taste their absolute despair" Chuuya replied and smirked as he fixed his black hat on his head. Inside, he was thankful that the pain he felt this early morning eased a bit which allowed him to keep his usual composure.

"I'm sure the Detective Agency will not keep quiet too. Good news, they will not lay their hands on us and the bad news is we can't take their heads either, for now" then Mori sighed in disappointment. Chuuya smirked by his reaction and nodded.

"Well then, boss, I have preparation left to do so may I excuse myself" he said then turned back and head for the entrance door to exit.

"By the way, Chuuya-kun" Mori's sudden remark halt mafioso's action. "Are you sure you can go with that condition?"

Chuuya stiffened. He knew what his boss is referring too, wondering how he find out his condition at the same time amazed by his observation skills. The executive then released a defeated sigh with a smile and looked back to his boss.

"I'm fine, boss. Besides, most likely they are coming here for revenge. They want my life so I am their perfect opponent and I am also the perfect person to end their lives." And gave his mischievous smirk as he shrugged his shoulders.

Mori chuckled as he reclined his back against his chair. "Fine, I shall leave them to your hands. You may leave now" he said and took a sip of his wine. Chuuya gave his short bow before he left the room.

"Rintaro~" Elise popped out from the scene. "Are you really sure to let Chuuya go? He seemed to be a bit different today" she said as she stared the door while cuddling the big Teddy Bear she bought with Mori yesterday.

Mori chuckled and replied. "It's fine, Elise-chan. Let him be, besides even if I will stop him, he will not listen"

""""""

When Chuuya entered the first basement, his subordinates were already gathered, preparing the assigned tasks they were given. As soon as his presence was recognized, everyone stopped their current activity and stood up straight to greet their leader.

Chuuya raised his hand as a gesture for them to continue in their tasks. "How's the preparation?" he asked Hirotsu.

"Everything is going smoothly. Kajii is also making enough Lemon bombs to destroy at least quarter of their forces." Hirotsu reported. "Honestly, I'm surprised that they will be coming here again in Yokohama. Are they seeking for revenge, perhaps?"

"Most probably" Chuuya laconically replied as he continued to check their preparation. "We should defeat and eliminate them completely this time."

"Absolutely"

"Chuuya-san, I got the pictures and documents you asked for" Tachihara rushed towards him and handed over a brown envelope. Chuuya mumbled his thanks and opened it. His eyes went from side to side, reading over the information they obtained, then proceeded in scrutinizing the pictures.

After he studied few pictures, something caught his eyes. It was the skull tattoo with a word 'Despair' written under it. He was sure that they didn't had them before. Tachihara, who was standing beside him noticed the puzzle look of the senior.

"Oh, about that tattoo, it seems like it serves as a proof that they belong to the gang. Nothing special"

Chuuya hummed in comprehension.

"Good work, Tachihara. Be sure that our speedboats and ferry are ready by the time when we will arrive there. By the way, where is Akutagawa?" he asked while moving his head from side to side looking for his subordinate.

"He is over there" Hirotsu gestured his hand as he indicated the person that the executive is searching for. Chuuya followed the direction of his hand and saw Akutagawa reading a map, confirming their route plans and the expected locations where the gang will appear.

"Akutagawa" Chuuya called and immediately caught the attention of the junior. "I just want to confirm our plan-" the very moment when Chuuya took a light step forward, a wave of pain was felt throughout his body as if a lightning struck him.

His abrupt halt of his words and action puzzled his subordinates nearby.

"What happened Chuuya-san?" Akutagawa inquired as he rushed towards his senior.

Chuuya barely contained his painful expression and groan as he bit his lips before he looked back to his worried subordinates.

"Nothing, I just remembered something important" he muttered a lie. "By the way, Akutagawa, since there is a big possibility that those idiot detectives might also appear in the scene, remind everyone not to lay their hand on them and this an order from boss. We are in a ceasefire with them—for now" Chuuya commanded as he placed his hand on Akutagawa's shoulder.

"Understood" Akutagawa replied and nodded.

"Good. Well then, if you guys receive new information, report it to me immediately. I will be in my office doing other stuffs" he said as he walked off from the scene. Subconsciously, when Akutagawa glanced his senior, he noticed that Chuuya was sweating a lot. This surprised him for it was rare sight for him to see Chuuya in that state and besides the basement wasn't that hot rather he feels a bit cold. He was sure that his senior did not attend any mission. Albeit it was a short glance, Akutagawa noticed that Chuuya seemed to be struggling something inside him. Before he could inquire about it, the executive has already left the basement.

""""""

As soon as Chuuya closed the door behind him, he rested his back against it while releasing a heavy sigh but then flinched when another piercing pain struck his head.

"Damn it" he cursed under his breath. He was already tired to deal with the pain he has been experiencing from early in the morning. It was more frustrating when he thought that the pain finally disappeared, it came back again.

Beads of sweat trickled down to his face and this annoyed him. He wanted to stay as neat as much as possible so he decided to tie his hair into a ponytail then pulled some tissues from a tissue box and wiped his sweat in his forehead and behind his neck. When he stood before the mirror to check his appearance, he was stunned to see his reflection; a red velvet swirls that is supposed to appear only when he activates his _'Corruption'_ is visible behind his neck.

"W-why this thing came out…?" he asked himself in wonder as he caressed the mark with his fingers. "This must be a kind of a joke…" it was a sign that his control over his ability was weakening. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he saw a black shadow appeared behind him through the reflection of the mirror.

His eyes dilated in horror when the shadow cleared its identity. It was him in Corruption form. He was wearing devious grin which gave Chuuya himself a wave of chill down to his spine. He then swiftly turned around to face the shadow but nothing was there.

Chuuya released a '_tch'_ from his lips. He couldn't believe that he begun to see a delusion of himself, and what annoyed him most was he saw flashes of his gruesome nightmare he dreamed this morning. Just thinking about it makes him uncomfortable and nauseated. He did not wish to see this worst nightmare in reality.

He then turned himself to the mirror once again and checked his appearance. Since these scarlet marks and swirls were clearly visible, he decided to untie his hair in order to avoid the concerns he might receive from his subordinates. That very moment he jolted when he heard few knocks from the door.

"It's Akutagawa"

Chuuya did a short sigh of relief then fixed his hair again, making it sure he hides the swirls behind his neck well and put on his hat. "Come in" he ordered as he flopped on his office chair. Akutagawa entered and closed the door behind him.

"What's the matter?" Chuuya asked nonchalantly. Akutagawa just stared at him for a while before he answered.

"Excuse me, Chuuya-san, are you feeling well?"

The executive flinched with the sudden question. Keeping his coolness, he feigned his usual self and smirked. "I'm completely fine- why?" he asked as he propped his chin on his hand.

Akutagawa placed his hand before his mouth and thought for a while. "Back there in the basement, your face seemed pale that's why- or was it only my instinct?" When he said that the other laughed as he leaned back against the office chair and covered his face with his hat.

"I didn't know that you were this funny, Akutagawa" he remarked making his subordinate's face red, embarrassed with his answer. "But- it will be a lie if I will say I'm completely fine".

The sudden change of Chuuya's tone made Akutagawa to fix his composure again. His instinct was correct. His senior wasn't feeling well, but what happened to him?

Chuuya mulled over whether he should discuss his condition to his subordinate or not but in case of emergency, if Akutagawa knows a brief of his problem, he could take in charge of the mission in his place. He then sighed and fixed his hat on his head and looked directly into his subordinate's eyes.

Akutagawa gulped discreetly when he noticed the seriousness in Chuuya's eyes.

"I feel like I'm losing my control over my ability" he said laconically as possible but it only just bewildered the other.

"W-what do you mean? Why this is happening to you?" Akutagawa wavered in concern and astonishment. He knew the consequence and the power of his senior's ability. Yes, his ability is so powerful but also at the same time it is hard to control. Once he uses '_Corruption' _he will become the strongest man in the battle field but also the same time, he will suffer the most. It is only Dazai, his former mentor has the capability to nullify his ability but he is not here anymore. And here, Chuuya, the executive and the senior he respects said that he is losing control over his ability. This is a problem that he can't overlook just like the mission they are going to take.

Chuuya shrugged clueless and crossed his legs and then his arms as he placed it against his chest.

"Don't worry," he assured when he noticed the worried expression of his subordinate. "I will not let my ability to corrupt me. You know who I am, don't you?" he remarked and did his usual confident grin, trying to remove the weight from his subordinate's shoulder. "But just in case if I will be struggling to control my ability during the mission, I want you to take in charge."

Akutagawa opened his mouth to say something but halted when his eyes met with the azure ones, silently imploring him to accept his request through his azure eyes.

"I know it's so sudden but please take in charge when that situation happens. I'm counting on you" then gave his grin barely containing the headache that just came back a minute ago.

"Understood" Akutagawa replied with reluctantly, not feeling content with the command he received. But also, at the same time, his resolution to do his best and support his senior no matter what circumstances may be surged inside him. Chuuya smirked then stood up and placed his hand on the other's shoulder.

"I'm counting on yo-" his words trailed off when suddenly his vision blurred for a brief seconds. Chuuya himself was surprised but he didn't had time to process his mind. A moment later, he could feel a burning sensation from his chest and felt his body temperature rising.

Akutagawa noticed that Chuuya's grip tightened and when he glanced towards his senior, he didn't fail to miss the winced expression of the executive. Come to think of it, his senior's complexion became paler than before.

"S-Senpai?" Akutagawa's voice was filled with great concern as he held the shoulder of the other.

"I'm fine" Chuuya immediately replied as he immediately removed his grab from Akutagawa's shoulder and went back towards to his office chair.

"But—"

"By the way, don't tell anyone about this matter. I want to keep this as a secret. I want everyone to concentrate with their mission. That also goes the same to you, Akutagawa. I appreciate your concern but our top priority for now is the mission. Understood?" he reminded as he emphasized the word 'mission' which also serves like a key word for all the mafiosi to regain their concentration.

Akutagawa, albeit he wanted to request his senior to rest, mission and command are absolute. He had no choice but to follow his orders.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Dazai-san, what are you reading?" Atsushi asked as he walked towards his office desk while carrying the documents he just printed.

"An information about the 'Despair' gang." Dazai replied without taking his eyes off from the papers he is currently reading. "I'm sure we eliminated them all that time but they came back so it bothers me. We even went to their headquarters, destroy every document, stole all their wealth and took over the companies they run." Dazai said laconically which made Atsushi did an awkward laugh, amused at the same time shivered with the line that his senior said without a bit of remorse. This made the junior even more curious how Dazai was like during his mafia years.

"But by looking at this situation, all I could think is that there were survivors you guys missed. And thanks to you guys, they came back more violent and seeking for revenge like madmen." Kunikida grumbled while returning the folder he picked a while ago.

Dazai tossed the document on his desk and reclined his back against the chair while putting his hands inside his coat pockets. "Well, they were so persistent that time. Even our boss got irritated and told us to annihilate them so we had no choice but to follow his orders" and shrugged his shoulders.

"Another thing that intrigues my attention is their tattoo"

"Tattoo?" Atsushi prompted.

"I don't know why but it looked something is off with this tattoo. I just can't figure out why" and started contemplating as he furrowed his eyebrows and crossing his arms before his chest, holding his chin with his fingers.

Soon, tired of thinking, Dazai dropped his body on the desk and groaned. "Ahh, Kuni~kida-kun, I'm already lazy. I think I don't have any power left to work anymore. May I skip our mission today?"

"Of course not, idiot!" his partner retorted immediately. "Every one of us are required to attend this mission. Every single person!" he repeated which made Dazai to released his heavy sigh once more. Atsushi just did his uneasy chuckle as he observed his senior's usual goofy and lazy attitude at the same time amazed by Kunikida for dealing with a person like Dazai every day.

"Dazai-san~ Someone send you a package" Kenji called as he entered the office. The cute man was carrying a small package with his two hands. Dazai raised his head from his desk and cocked his head, completely clueless. He was certain that he didn't order anything nor didn't receive any information that someone will send him something.

"Are you dating with somebody?" Kunikida asked after scrutinizing the design of the package. The box was wrapped with scarlet wrapper and it was tied with a golden ribbon.

"Are you jealous?" Dazai teased while giving his deriding grin while he received the package from Kenji.

"I'm not jealous, idiot! I have already set my plans for the future!" his partner immediately retorted and stomped off as he went back to his desk.

"Hahaha, sorry for being too popular" Dazai taunted with a chortle and pulled the string of the ribbon. That moment, he heard a faint 'click' from the box.

'_What was that?'_ he thought as he did a discreet perplex gaze as he scrutinized the package.

"And by the way, there was also this black envelope" when Kenji showed the envelope, Dazai sucked his breath and instantly turned pale. His fellow co-detectives noticed the change of his expression and turned daze.

"What's wrong Dazai- sa-"

Before Atsuhi could finish his sentence, Dazai vaulted over the desks before him as he ignored his co-workers' calling and demands to answer to their question.

_5_

_4_

_3_

Dazai abruptly opened the window and tossed the package out as high as he can.

_2_

_1_

Before everybody could process Dazai-san's action, the explosion shook the whole building which made them to lose their balance while the glass windows imploded, flying all the shards inside the office while some of its fragments slit Dazai's skin.

Instinctively with the impact, the co-workers managed to duck themselves behind the nearby-desks or cabinet. Pages of documents flew, files, books and fine pens dropped on the ground while some hit detective's pate.

Few seconds after the explosion, the situations ceased. They could hear faint cracks falling on the ground and the loud murmurs of the people outside who witnessed the scene. Clouds of dusts surrounds the detectives which made them to cough and itched their eyes.

"Dazai!" Kunikida called his partner's name first as soon as his vision cleared.

"Dazai-san!" the rest of the co-workers exclaimed as well.

As soon as the fog cleared, they rushed towards the man who was struggling to sit up. Dazai groaned as the impact recoiled him hard on the ground while he received slight slits to his cheeks, blood trickling down to his chin; few parts of his clothes were teared from the glass fragments.

"What a surprise gift they gave it to me. Not bad" Dazai uttered followed by a thrilled chuckle while he stood up as he supported himself with his knees.

"Why are you even praising them after they tried to kill you?" Kunikida scolded and sighed. "Great, now we have to fix these windows again. Dazai, are you alright?"

"Yup, no problem" Dazai lightly answered as he dusted himself ignoring the crimson blood that is still trickling down to his face. Few moments later, they heard the door slammed opened followed by several running footsteps entering the office.

"What happened!?" the rest of the agency members barged in the room and their faces turned pale, startled when they scanned the whole area.

"It's them" Kunikida replied. "They set a bomb inside a package for Dazai. Good thing, he noticed it immediately and tossed it outside"

Members who just entered glanced towards Dazai while the other just shrugged his shoulders as if nothing bad had happened to him.

"My, my, why the enemies we confront always wants to destroy our office?" Ranpo complained as he fixed his hat. "Based on this situation, I think this is like a greeting card to you, Dazai-kun?" he said as he entered the messy office.

"Yes, actually I received a letter from the Despair gang, right Kenji-kun?" Dazai remarked as he extended his hand toward him. Kenji flinched and immediately handed out to Dazai.

"What a disgusting taste they have. Why on earth did they choose black?" the tall man sarcastically said as he opened the envelope.

_Greetings to you, Dazai Osamu._

_I presume you may have forgotten about our existence already but I clearly remember you and your despiteful former partner, Chuuya Nakahara very well. From that day forward, I pledge myself that I will take my revenge from Port Mafia and your new home, the Armed Detective Agency. Your agency will not be excluded from our target list since you are already one of them._

_Henceforth, I shall declare war to you and to your agency._

_May you allow me to give you my special gift to you and I hope you will like it. May you spend a beautiful day with your fellow agency comrades._

_Your death god,_

_Despair_

Dazai did a dark smile and chuckled. It's been a while since his bloodlust started to arouse. He then handed out to boss as the rest of the co-workers gathered around him and read the contents as they slid their eyes from side to side. It only took less than 30 seconds before they finish reading them all.

"Aren't they cute? Now, they are declaring war on us. I wonder why do they have such confidence…"

"Well, thanks to you, everyone is dragged with your mistake" Kunikida hissed. "Anyway, base from the manner he wrote, it seemed like he is someone who experienced the incident few years ago"

"Do you think their leader survived?" Tanizaki inquired in curiosity.

"Exactly, that is what I am pondering about" Dazai said and inserted his hand in his coat pocket while he held his chin with the other hand, folding his index finger and thumb.

"If that is so, you are in the most dangerous position, Dazai" Fukuzawa remarked. "There is also a possibility of assassination."

"Let me just remind you again, Dazai." Yosano said as she put her hand on her waist, shifting her weight to the side. "I cannot do anything if you receive a serious injury since your ability will nullify mine, so please stay as safe as possible"

Atsushi and Kyouka stiffened. Yes, even though Yosano's healing ability is superb which could heal any serious or life- threatening injuries but it will be all in vain when it comes to the case of Dazai. His senior will nullify everything, no ability is an exception.

"Don't worry, Yosano-san" Atsushi stepped forward as he placed his hand on his chest. "We will protect Dazai-san no matter what happens!" his eyes glimmered with determination while Kyouka was nodding in agreement as she carried the same resolution as the other.

"Oh, how reliable my subordinates become~" Dazai reacted and twirled around while putting his folded hands on his chest. "I am just a frail princess who can't do anything but run" then turned around and stopped between Atsushi and Kyouka. "So, Atsushi-kun, Kyouka-chan, you will be my knights. Protect me from evil forces. This is your mission for today" he self-declared and ended his sentence as if he is performing a stage play.

"Of course, Dazai-san, we will protect you!" Atsushi declared, his eyes glimmering with determination.

"I will also do my best" Kyouka added. Kunikida just released a heavy sigh for he felt pity for his juniors being played in Dazai's hands.

"By the way, just few minutes ago, we received lots of request from clients. The number of requests is not only one or two but eight."

"That's quite a lot…" Tanizaki grimed as he mumbled.

"I also have to go to all the way to Nagoya today" Ranpo drawled as he placed his hands behind his head. "After that I have to go to Tokyo. Really, the investigators can't do anything with my Super Deduction ability" and released a heavy sigh then fixed his hat without even caring to arrange his hair. "Tanizaki, I don't know how to go to the station alone~ We'll be late~"

Tanizaki glanced to his boss and the other gave his nod, allowing him to be excuse. Giving his slight nod, Tanizaki immediately prepared his stuff and dashed beside the detective.

"Dazai-kun" Ranpo suddenly remarked which pulled everyone's attention to him. He then opened his eyes wider, revealing his deep emerald eyes which is also an indication that he is serious about this matter. "It's my intuition, but, err, what was the name of Mr. Fancy Hat… ah, Chuuya-kun wasn't it? He will be in a great trouble if he will not be stopped before his time will end" his words bemused the whole group as wind of uneasiness pass by them. Even Dazai's calm expression changed by his unexpected words.

"What do you mean by that, Ranpo?" Fukuzawa inquired, a question that everyone wanted to asked.

"I can't explain it into words clearly but I think we are dancing in our enemy's hands"

""""""

_Few minutes ago_

Gin, Tachihara and Hirotsu were walking down the back alley heading towards their nearby basement together with their subordinates until suddenly they heard a loud explosion just another block away from there spot.

Wondering what happened, the Mafiosi swiftly they headed towards that place and were startled when they saw and realized that the origin of the explosion came from the Armed Detective Agency office.

"What's the meaning of this?" Hirotsu mumbled an inquiry, still his eyes locked to the scene. Moments later his eyes dilated in realization and turned his back while reaching out his hand to get his cellphone from inside coat pocket.

He walked away from the scene as his subordinates followed behind his back.

"Hey, old man, what happened?" Tachihara demanded for answers for he anticipated that Hirotsu found out something.

"Most probably, the Despair gang gave them a surprise gift" Hirotsu answered with his deep clear voice. The rest of the subordinates understood what he meant. "Just in case, I shall inform about this matter to boss"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mori was stirring his wine glass before him while propping his head on his folded fingers. Not far away from him, Elise was drawing something in her sketchbook. Suddenly, his phone vibrated and his ring tone rang.

"Yes?" he immediately replied after confirming who the caller is.

"_Please excuse me for giving you a sudden call."_ Hirotsu apologized. Faint chaotic noises were also recognized in the background which bothered Mori.

"It's fine, anyway, what's the matter? I can hear some noises from there"

"_I just want to inform that the Armed Detective Agency received a surprise attack from the Despair gang." _

"Oh, really?" Mori seemed to be amused then crossed his legs as he placed the wine glass on the table. "So, the Despair gang knew that Dazai-kun left the mafia, huh"

"_Yes, it seemed to be that way"_ Hirotsu answered at the same time amused by the quick presumption of his boss.

"Well, thank you for your report. Continue with your current work, Hirotsu- san" then he hanged the call.

"Perhaps I underestimated them a little" Mori mumbled and held his wine glass again. Soon, he scrolled down his contacts and tapped it.

"""""

Chuuya was walking in abyss. Above, below, left, right… wherever he looked, everything was the same, darkness. He did not know where he is heading nor the reason why he is walking toward that direction. No, probably he was lost. He tried to speak, but no words nor sound came out from his mouth.

Suddenly, out of the blue, someone struggled his neck from behind, fingers digging deeper and deeper into his skin as if the stranger wants to crush his neck. Chuuya tried to released himself from the grab but nothing budged the stranger. It was futile.

Frustrating it was, all he could do was to listen the malicious chuckle he could hear from behind. He immediately recognized this chuckle, it was him in Corruption form. A moment later, he was stunned when he noticed that the velvet swirls were slowly creeping out throughout his body, gradually draining out his energy to control over his consciousness.

"_S-Ss-Stop- "_

Chuuya uttered between his breath. His vision begun to blur and his body was weakening. Finally, his Corruption ungrasp his hand and watches the mafioso breathing hard as his knees were completely on the ground, while he lightly held his neck to ease the burning pain whenever he coughed.

Albeit the other released his grasp, the velvet swirls did not stop its spreading. It continuously tainting mafioso's body until his body became paralyzed. Soon, his body dropped on the ground then cringed as he writhed in agony.

Just before he was about to completely faint, his Corruption form walked and stood before him, enjoying as he watches the mafioso's energy being drained away.

Chuuya, though he was barely keeping his consciousness, he grimaced when he saw trickles of blood were dripping out from different portion of his body. Gradually Chuuya's vision darkened as the husky chuckles echoed throughout his ear until he completely shut his eyes.

"""""

Chuuya gasped awake as his eyes were wide open in horror, beads of sweat were trickling down his pale face. It took few moments for him to process his mind to realized that he was staring the ceiling of his office while lying on his sofa. He then looked to his side, realizing that he dropped his favorite hat on the floor.

"Another nightmare, huh…" he mumbled and sighed in exasperation. He then stretched his hands and took his hat in order to place it on the beside table. He recalled that he decided to take a nap when he realized that he had a slight fever, plus it was because the annoying headache came back and incessantly disturbing his concentration. But instead of having a comfy sleep, he had a disturbing nightmare.

Chuuya caressed his neck, though no one is grabbing his neck this time, a tinge of stifle sensation was felt. Soon after, the phone inside his coat pocket vibrated. He immediately pulled it out and answered after having a brief check who the caller was.

"Yes, boss?"

"_Oh, Chuuya-kun, base from your voice it seemed like you were taking a nap" _his words flinched Chuuya in surprise. _"Anyway, I received a news that 'they' just targeted the Armed Detective Agency."_

"The Detective Agency too? But why-" Chuuya's eyes widened in realization and pulled his body into a sitting position. "They targeted Dazai"

"_It seems to be that way. I think some of their crew have already reached here in Yokohama." _

While listening to his words Chuuya got up from his sofa, wore his hat and reached out for his coat that he hanged on the coat rack. _"I have already sent some of our men to patrol around the city. We don't know their full plan so it will be careless for us if we will miss some important information" _

"Understood" then their call ended. Flipping his long black coat behind his back and placed it over his shoulder, he left his office despite he sensed a whiff of uneasiness behind his door.

"""""

The members of the Armed Detective Agency went to their respective mission. At first, Atsushi and Kyouka pleaded if they could stay beside Dazai to protect him but due to the request of clients were quite urgent, they had no choice but to separate. In the end, everyone went to their work by partners.

"So, Kuniki~da-kun, you are responsible to protect my life~" Dazai remarked cheerfully, totally irritating his partner.

"Protect your own life, you idiot!" Kunikida retorted and fixed his eyeglasses, but the other just grinned and walked beside him. Taking back his composure, Kunikida begun to speak.

"Did you notice it, Dazai?"

Dazai smiled as he tilted his head to his side, letting his dark unkempt hair brush against his cheek. "Of course, I do. Their plan is rather prosaic-"

"""""

_Few hours ago…_

"_By the way," right after Ranpo stated his enigmatic reminder about Chuuya, he also added another cryptic line before he went out to his work with Tanizaki. "I would like to remind everyone to stay alert to the places where you are going"_

_His words planted another seed of anxiety and uneasiness to each member of the agency. Ranpo put on his glasses and stared each of the ability-users, scrutinizing them as he meets his eyes with theirs which only gives nervousness to everyone. _

"_Let me remind two things" Ranpo said, his emerald eyes were glinted with seriousness. "One, our clients are our enemy, and two, no matter what happens accomplish your mission today" he stated as he raised one finger at a time for each reminder. "Depending on the places you are going, some may engage into a battle, hostage or bomb threat" _

_The atmosphere of the agency became heavy, cold sweat was felt as they exchanged uneasy glances to one another. "So, they are challenging us, eigh?" Dazai smirked and placed his hands in his pocket. "What shall we do, president?"_

_Then everyone gave their full attention to Fukuzawa, who was already closing his eyes contemplating for his final decision. It didn't take more than a minute before he opened his eyes. "Let's accept their challenge." He replied with authority. "As what Ranpo said, though we might face difficult cases, it is still a fact that if we will not solve this case it will cause trouble to our citizens here in Yokohama" _

_His words lifted everyone's spirit, reminding them again that they are Armed Detective Agency, an agency that has the job to solve the problems that militaries or governments can't handle. It will just bring shame to their names if they will overthrow their responsibilities. _

"_Just remember to stay calm and no matter what come back safely. Don't forget that our main mission for today is to protect the citizen and capture the Despair gang"_

"""""

Kunikida and Dazai was walking down the street heading towards to the destination their 'client' gave it to them. "They are trying to split us up and even pulled us away from the Osanbashi port." Dazai said while looking at his partner. "I guess Ranpo-san have already noticed it as soon as the agency received lots of clients that time"

Kunikida nodded in agreement. "No wonder he brought Tanizaki with him. He is the best person to protect Ranpo-san from danger." He then took his green notebook and started writing down something with his fountain pen. Dazai did a discreet gaze to his other side then smirked.

"Kunikida-kun, don't you think it's strange?" Dazai drawled as he placed his hands inside his coat pockets. The detectives had already arrived to the destination where they are supposed to meet their client but no one was there waiting for them. Albeit they have already sensed the sudden change in the atmosphere around them they still continued and went inside the ruined building. "Our client invited us here in this dirty abandoned warehouse as if they will celebrate a shabby party for us" Dazai purposely remarked loud as if he is taunting the other party. Gradually they heard several footsteps echoing behind their backs with some kind of metallic objects being dragged as it scratches the floor.

"I'm sorry but I am not fond of attending parties, especially if the host is so rude towards their guests" Kunikida remarked then the detectives turned their back which they were welcomed with brute-looking men, most of them had piercing in their ears or nose, metallic poles and bats in their hands while wearing an annoying cocky grin in their rough faces. The thing that caught their eyes were the tattoos imprinted in their skin, the skull which is the sign that they are definitely belong to the gang.

Seeing those barbarians made Dazai to sigh deeply in disappointment. "I knew it." He said, this time his voice wasn't filled with energy rather in a sluggish way. "This is what I expected, that's why I didn't want to work today… Why do I even have to face these ugly people instead of planning and searching for a beautiful woman who can have a double suicide with me?" he grumbled as he raised his arm to his side in query.

Kunikida just stepped forward, ignoring his partner's whines and gave his stern stare to his clients or rather their opponents. "So, you are the Despair gang, am I right?"

The man who is standing in front of the gang consisting of around 15-20 men, showed his mischievous and arrogant grin, cocking his head and spoke. "Exactly. We are here to destroy you filthy detectives, even before our boss will come to kill you!" he shouted which rang detectives' ears, dubious whether he is using a hidden microphone or not. "And of course, we will destroy that damn Port Mafia! We will definitely take this Yokohama and make this place as our main base!" then everyone in the gang burst out laughing like pirates who have gone drunk after finding a treasure island.

Hearing these words, Kunikida activated his ability, Doppo Poet then a pistol appeared in his hand while Dazai just smirked as he walked beside his partner. "I don't care if you want to destroy the Port Mafia, but unfortunately you may not fulfill your wish" Dazai said then their laughs abruptly stopped and gave their dark stares to the detectives.

"There are two reasons. First of all, you guys do not know the real power of Port Mafia, and second-"

"We will never allow like brute gang like you to wreck Yokohama!" Kunikida exclaimed then he lunged straight towards the gang, a signal to begin the battle. The gangs too didn't take their time to prepare themselves, lifting their weapons and dashed towards their target.

Kunikida was alone lunging forward towards the overwhelming and aggressive men so they thought that they could beat him easily, but it was not. Few moments before some of the gang members tried to swing their metal poles or bats straight to the detective's pate, Kunikida ripped several pages of his notebook and shouted 'Doppo Poet!' then immediately a bright light flashed before him, turning these papers into round-looking objects which then came flying above their heads. It didn't take so long before they realized that it was grenades.

Startled, the gang tried to run away to avoid the impact but it was too late. The grenades exploded and not just only grenades but it was also mixed with light bombs which forced them to closed their eyes and blind their vision. Bodies flew and abruptly landed on the cold floor while some even hit themselves against the rusted walls. The men groaned in pain as they struggled to stand, cursing under their breath.

"Damn it!" one of the men exclaimed as he grabbed the metal bat he saw in front of him. "I'm going to beat you guys and—" before he could even end his ranting, a cloud of smoke formed and surrounded them as if it is going to devour them.

The gang got puzzled and panicked. They didn't know what was going on anymore until they noticed that their vision got blurry and their body weakened, slowly their energy is being drained out by some kind of unknown force.

"Tch, i-it's a s-sleeping gas…!"

"Bingo~ You are correct~!" A cheerful voice praised, his voice was also a bit throaty. Two shadows of men were formed in midst of the thick mist. "I'm sorry but we had already presumed that you guys will be ambushing us so we took this counter plan" Dazai smiled behind the small gas mask that Kunikida made.

The men who are barely conscious gritted their teeth in annoyance. They have underestimated the agency, no, they might have overestimated their own ability and confidence that they could defeat them after their gang gained more power and superb leader. They were wrong.

"Oi" Kunikida kneeled down and grabbed the collar of man's shirt, who had loud voice as if he has microphone inside his throat, pulling him up to force him to look into his eyes. "Tell us the reason why you guys are trying to separate us" he demanded but the man just did a weak chuckle and grinned.

"Re…ven…ge and Des…pai-" finally the sleeping gas conquered his body, leaving a simple yet enigmatic words at the end. But before the moment he had completely shut his eyes, with the last energy he got he tapped the screen of his cellphone, which he discreetly opened it without letting the detectives knowing. The moment he loses his consciousness, suddenly from afar they heard a loud explosion followed by a blaze of fire appeared before their eyes.

"Dazai!"

"I know, Kunikida-kun. Honestly, I didn't think that the bomb will be this strong" he said as walked beside his partner. "I have already contacted the police and they might also come with the fire fighters soon." It didn't take no longer than two minutes before they could hear the sirens and the sharp breaks of the cars.

"""""

Kunikida and Dazai watched the police cars leaving with the captured Despair gang until they couldn't see the vehicles from their sight. The sky had already turned soft orange, tainting the clouds into flaming hues as it gives a warm atmosphere.

The detectives started heading towards the station. "Dazai, can't you walk faster?" Kunikida grumbled after writing some notes in his notebook filled with his ideals and plans. "We are already 2 minutes late with our schedule" Dazai just yawned and didn't even bothered to raise his speed.

"Kuniki~da-kun, don't you know I'm tired?" he drawled as he raised his hand while his hands were still inserted in his coat pockets. "The guy that I interrogated was persistent. It took more than 10 minutes to finally open his mouth. You should thank me instead" he remarked while flapping his coat like wings.

His carefree attitude never failed to snap the line of patience of Kunikida. "It's true that thanks to your superb and horrifying interrogating skills we were able to learn some part of their scheme, but I also can't understand why you can stay calm like that!"

Dazai shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "Because it's meaningless to be panic, that's all. Besides I think we should inform this to President, so that he can give his next command to everyone". Hearing his words, Kunikida realized that he almost forgot to inform everyone that he and Dazai had obtained.

They learned 3 important points. First, their main goal is Chuuya. The Despair will do anything to destroy the executive. 2nd, sub-groups of Despair have already arrived here in Yokohama to ambush the Port Mafia and the Agency. And lastly, to separate Dazai from Chuuya as much as possible.

Kunikida pondered over the last goal that the Despair member had stated but decided to ask Dazai later, who might have even a slight idea about these words. At first, his top priority is to contact President. Pulling out his cellphone from his pocket he slid his thumb over the screen to find President's contact number while both of them continued walking towards the train station. Kunikida didn't want to waste any second, especially they are late for about few minutes.

But when he was about to tap President's contact number, the screen turned black and a battery sign pop out telling that his cellphone is out of battery. Muttering under his breath, he turned back to see Dazai who was gleefully singing the suicide song he had composed.

"Hey, Dazai, my cellphone is out of battery, can you contact our President inste-" before he could finish his sentence, Kunikida spotted something glistening behind them. It took only few moments before he could realize what was it. His face instantly turned pale and grabbed Dazai's arm.

"Dazai!" Kunikida yanked him sidewards which surprised his partner but immediately realized the reason behind. Just the moment when they duck over the ground, a bullet barely scratched Dazai's shoulder. Without any haste, the detectives rushed behind the ship cargo container and leaned their backs against it.

"An ambush, eigh?" Dazai mumbled then whistled in amusement, bullets continued shooting towards their direction but failed to hit them as it repels against the metal wall. "I thought we were able to lose our track on him but it seemed like it didn't totally work out. That guy took one point from me" He refers to the sniper he and Kunikida noticed while they were on their way going to the abandoned warehouse. He then sighed as he thought that another load of work has ruined his plan for his suicide trials for today.

"So, the Despair gang are not only a gathering of bonehead barbarians" Kunikida commented as he already took his stance while carrying the gun he had made with his ability. "Do you think he is the only sniper?"

Dazai smirked grimly and shook his head. "Nope". That very moment, they noticed someone's presence from the opposite side of the ship cargo container and saw a well- built man already pointing dual pistol before them. "Speaking of the devil-" Without wasting another second, the detectives swiftly turned and hid behind the other corner of the container.

Ceaseless gunshots hitting the metal wall, giving no chance for the detectives to escape from both sides. Kunikida checked the time through his wrist watch then clicked his tongue in irritation as he observed the clock of the hand had already passed the time for the next two schedules. "It seems like they are not trying to let us go that easily"

"It can't be help, I am too popular though I'm not happy even to slightest having a scary-looking guy as my fan" Dazai remarked casually which only just annoyed his partner. "By the way, they are jamming the connection. I can't contact our boss."

Another load of irritation was added on Kunikida.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chuuya walked down the dark alley, his hands inside his trousers' pocket while Hirotsu and few of his subordinates followed behind him. Thanks to the medicine he received from Akutagawa, his headache and body pain somehow eased. How he wishes that this effect will last until their mission will end.

As soon as he turned the right corner of the alley, just few meters away from him he saw Higuchi standing while on the other side was Akutagawa who was lightly coughing as he covered his mouth with his hand. Soon, they recognized his presence, they immediately offered their small bow and showed him the way.

"Did you catch those bastards?" the executive inquired as he trotted continuously forward.

"Yes. Right now, my subordinates are watching him" Akutagawa replied while Higuchi followed him from behind.

As Chuuya walked further inside, the area becomes wider and clearer. It was an open space, an abandoned basketball court, one of the rings were missing while the opposite side's ring was totally rusted indicating that this court hasn't been used for many years.

When he scrutinized the surrounding, he halted his steps and his eyes twitched when he saw corpses of men lying in random places as pools of blood were formed under their cold bodies. This triggered Chuuya to remember horrific scenes of his nightmare.

Akutagawa immediately noticed his senior's winced expression and tried to go for his aid but stopped when Chuuya gave his discreet gesture, giving him a sign to step back.

"I'm fine" Chuuya mumbled, fixing his composure. He then shook his head and shove all the uneasiness that was surging inside him. He will not let his nightmare to distract him from this mission. Chuuya then continued his way towards the captured Despair member.

The captive was forced to sit on the ground while two mafiosos were pointing their rifles to him so that they could shoot him anytime if ever he will do something suspicious. His arms were placed behind his back while his wrists were tightly cuffed with metallic handcuffs.

The man perked his head up when shadows of several men overcast him. Chuuya felt disgusted as soon as when the man gave his creepy grin, both corners of his lips still had traces of blood he had spat out. The captive had a bulk structure and a bald head with a big skull tattoo with a word 'Despair' written in a gothic form at the left side of his pate which makes his impression even more daunting. His right shoulder and left thigh were covered with his own blood too, staining his dusty clothes into crimson red. Based from his injuries Chuuya immediately recognized that it was Akutagawa who gave these painful gifts to him.

"Heh, so you must be Nakahara Chuuya that our boss is crazy about" he begun to speak haughtily after observing the executive from head to toe despite he is the one who is caught. Chuuya raised his eyebrow, feeling indignant after receiving a rude attitude from the captive.

"Thanks to you and your damn boss, some of my subordinates were killed." The mafioso snarled as he cocked his head to his side, giving his scowl expression towards him. "Where is your boss right now? Speak it out before you will experience pain" The executive didn't want to waste his time and energy for this bastard and play a tag with the man who is trying to destroy him and his organization.

But instead, the captive just gave his haughty smirk and shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows? I have no idea" he scoffed. That moment, Chuuya gave his heavy kick right into his solar plexus. With the impact, the man huffed and groaned in pain as he cringes his body on the ground. For a brief moment, he wasn't able to breathe properly as if the executive temporarily stopped the air passage that is flowing inside his body. Some of the mafiosos even flinched when they witness that scene for they know how heavy and deadly the kick of their executive is.

"I'm going to ask you again, where is your boss?" Chuuya demanded again, his eyes glimmered in menace, and stamped his feet in frustration which was strong enough to create a dent on the ground. The man gulped and broke into a cold sweat when he saw a small crater was formed before him.

"Unfortunately, even you beat me how many times, I can't give you my answer because I myself do not know where is his precise location" he wheezed while giving back his deep stare to the executive.

"Then, let me change my question. What is the ability of your boss?" Chuuya inquired impatiently.

The captive again, like a child who do not learn his lesson from punishments, released another husky chuckled despite his body was aching so much. "Sorry, kid, I also do not know what exactly our boss' ability is. But the only thing we are sure of it is that our boss will come and destroy you, Nakahara Chuuya!" His grin gradually becomes wider. "Not only you, but the entire Port Mafia!" before he could burst out laughing after his declamation, in a blink of an eye, a sharp dark shadow stabbed his chest as blood trickled down on the ground and without him realizing all of his life were drained out on an instant.

"He went over the line" Akutagawa said laconically and released few coughs behind his pale hand while pulling out his Rashomon from the man's chest. Chuuya fixed his hat and sighed as he gave his one last cold glance to the dead man before turning his back on him.

"At least we learned that I am not the only target but also the entire Port Mafia." Moments later, they heard someone's phone ringing which echoed the whole area. All men whipped their head towards Higuchi where they heard the source of the sound coming from her.

Higuchi panicked as she withdrew the phone that was vibrating inside her trousers' pocket. "T-this cellphone belongs to that man" she meant the dead captive. "We were planning to inspect their contacts and data"

"Give it to me" Chuuya ordered and the lady immediately handed it out to the executive. When Chuuya glanced the screen, he raised his eyebrow when he saw the name of the caller. It was labelled as 'B'. He then slid his thumb sideward and raised the phone towards his ear.

"_It's me"_ Chuuya's eyes twitched when he heard a deep voice from the other side of the phone_. "Did you kill all the men of Port Mafia in that area? If you are done, go to your next missi-_" before the man could end his sentence, the executive interfered his line.

"Unfortunately, the man you tried to speak with is already dead" his straight-forward words stunned the caller, making him speechless for few seconds until he broke into a chuckle.

"_My, my, what a great surprise! I didn't expect that you will answer my call, Nakahara Chuuya!"_ the caller immediately recognized Chuuya's voice. His sudden change of attitude piqued the executive's attention, from his authoritative manner turned into a cheerful one though he could also recognize the darkness beneath his voice.

From that point, Chuuya realize the identity of the caller. He then smirked and his eyes overcast with shadow. "Heh, what a coincidence, I also didn't think that I could attain this great opportunity to talk with the boss of the Despair gang" When he mentioned that line everyone gasped in a great surprise, changing the atmosphere of the area.

"Where the hell are you? I don't want to waste my time for your play. Why don't we just meet and fight so that we can end this meaningless game?"

"_I'm sorry but I am enjoying this play, you know Nakahara Chuuya. Oh, by the way, I just send a message card to Ogai Mori"_ then did a mischievous chuckle.

"To our boss, you say?"

"_The content of the letter is this:_

'_The show will start at the middle of the bay. Nakahara Chuuya will be the protagonist and I will be the antagonist. A sea of blasts and fire will be flooded in his beloved city if he will not abide according to the script nor appear in the stage before the time limit.'_

_This is my invitation card for you" _

That moment, dark scarlet light glimmered around Chuuya's body and created a big crater under his feet, abruptly pushing the ground with his gravity and made huge cracks in a concrete ground. Akutagawa, Higuchi and Hirotsu flinched and immediately made a distance between their executive simultaneously wondered what kind of conversation they are having in the phone.

"Bring it on, you bastard. I shall let you taste the real despair when you will try to fight against gravity" then did a devious smirk.

"_See you soon then"_ the Despair boss hanged the call. As soon as Chuuya heard the hanging sound of the phone, he dropped the phone and stamped on it as it created another crater under his foot, making the device into crumbs.

"How did your conversation turn out?" Hirotsu inquired, curious with the contents that his leader had discussed with the Despair gang boss. Chuuya clicked his tongue in annoyance and sharply turned his body towards his subordinate.

When he was about to open his mouth to explain, his phone vibrated inside his coat pocket. He immediately answered the call after learning that the caller is Mori.

"Yes, boss?"

"_I received another letter from them. Should I read it for you?" _he inquired, sounding distressed.

"It's alright boss, I already know what is the content of the message is. Just few seconds ago, I talked directly talked with the Despair gang leader" Chuuya politely declined Mori's offer and reported. Hearing his words, Mori blinked his eyes in surprise. He didn't expect that Chuuya had a conversation with their enemy.

"_Are you planning to play along with his game, Chuuya-kun?"_ this time Mori sounded serious. _"We are still unclear about his identity and his ability. Don't forget also about your condition" _

"I deeply understand your concern, boss. But if I will not go, not only our organization but the whole Yokohama will be in danger." He replied. "Please let me fight against him"

There was a brief moment of silence between the two. Both men knew the consequences of the decisions they might take but they do not have any other choice. Finally, Mori sighed in defeat and replied.

"_Fine, if that is your decision then I shall believe in you. Take Black Lizard with you and annihilate them. Let me handle the rest"_ Mori ordered and hanged his phone.

Abiding in his words, Chuuya gave his quick glance to his subordinates who were already giving their full attention to him. "I just receive an update information from boss. There is a big possibility that the Despair gang are heading here in Yokohama through ship or cruise" he informed. "Investigate the ships and cruise that is sailing in Yokohama and Tokyo Bay today" Chuuya commanded with authority as he swung his hand in the air, giving an impression to conduct his order immediately." And also search for the possible route that they might take" Chuuya then looked towards the members of Black Lizard.

"Black Lizard, eliminate the rest of the rats that is still swarming around. You may use any means of methods to kill them, but be sure to attain some information first"

"As you wish" Hirotsu mumbled then gave his short bow as he placed his one hand before his chest. Akutagawa nodded then turned his back to the executive and exited the scene while the rest of the Black Lizard and the men under them followed after him.

"""""

Kunikida threw one last assassin on the ground and knocked him out while Dazai cheerfully clapped his hands as he watched his partner defeating his opponent.

"No matter how many times I watch you throwing someone, it never bored me. It's amazing~" He delightfully said while spread his arms in the air in an exaggerating manner. Kunikida just furrowed his eyebrows for he didn't know if his partner really meant it or not.

"Are you done in your side?" he asked while standing up as he dusted his clothes. Dazai inserted his hands in the coat pockets and shrugged with his usual sly smile.

"Of course" he said and threw his thumb over his shoulder, referring to the man who lays unconsciously on the ground. "Let's just call the police again and hand them over to them. We need to hurry, right, Kunikida-kun?" Dazai prompted, showing his cellphone and stamped the jammer on the ground.

His partner nodded. The detectives then used the handcuffs that Kunikida made with his Doppo Poet ability and handcuffed them. Soon after, Dazai called the police and handed them over.

"Dazai-san! Kunikida-san!" the detectives perked their heads when they heard someone calling their names from afar just few moments after the police car disappeared from their view.

Dazai and Kunikida turned and squinted their eyes then saw two figures approaching towards their direction. It didn't take so much time until they recognized who they were. It was Kenji, who was waving his hand cheerfully with his bright smile and Tanizaki walking beside the other.

"Hmm? Why are you guys here?" Dazai curiously asked. "Are you done with your job?"

"Ranpo-san told us to go come here for your back-up" Kenji explained. "He said that you will definitely need our help"

"Hmm? But I thought you were with Ranpo-san, Tanizaki" Kunikida remarked.

"Well, yes, I was with Ranpo san. On our way going back to the agency, we met up with Kenji-kun and Yosano-san. I don't know if Ranpo-san predicted that timing too but he told us to back up you guys because he said that there will be assassins trying to assassinate you, Dazai-san" Tanizaki elucidated which surprised the other pair detectives.

"And just like he predicted, we saw snipers here and there so we took care of them. We already handed them over to the police before we came here" Kenji remarked with his usual jolly tone. Dazai and Kunikida sighed in relief and felt that they made another debt towards their senior and comrades for saving their lives.

"By the way, we also came for another purpose." Tanizaki added "We were told to meet with you for our next plan"

"Oh, what is that plan then?" Dazai inquired.

"About that, we will soon receive a call from Ranpo-san"

That very moment, the ringtone of Tanizaki's cellphone rang. "Speaking of the devil-"

""""""

Chuuya was gazing the city below from the rooftop of one of the buildings in the city with his dull eyes while placing his elbow on the metal rails as he leans his weight before it. He propped his chin on his hand and just continued staring, watching people busy with their own lives. These are the people living in the light side, he thought. These are the people who are ignorant about fear and dread, ignorant that the two of the most infamous organization in Japan is about to engage in a big battle that might shook the whole city of Yokohama.

This deep contemplation continued but not until when he was interrupted by a short piercing pain that he felt from his head simultaneously he heard a dark chuckle coming out of nowhere. His eyes widened in horror and perked his head up from his hands when he sensed someone behind his back. Warily, he turned his body, he did a sharp gasped.

"Why-" he hissed "Why do you always appear before me?" Chuuya demanded for an answer, giving his dirty look when he saw his Corruption form was standing just a meter away from him, receiving the crooked grin which never fails to give chills down to his spine. The mafioso even grimaced when he saw those scarlet marks and crimson blood that is trickling from his head.

The Corruption form just tilted his head without replying. Just chuckling and grinning. Chuuya greeted his teeth in frustration, annoyed that whenever he will see 'him' he would experience throbbing headaches as if someone is hitting his head with a hammer, while flashes of his nightmare play in a repeated mode.

Another wave of pain was felt when the scarlet marks behind his neck stung and palpitated. That very moment, Chuuya felt his chest area getting hot, his heartbeat becomes rapid which was enough to make his breathing unsteady. The executive barely supported himself while leaning against the railings behind him, now his hand grabbing his chest, wrinkles of his clothes were formed between his fingers while drops of sweat trickled down from his face.

"I don't know what you are planning to do-" Dead bodies, pools of blood, lifeless corpse of his subordinates and the detective agency members, and his former partner's hand slipping from his sleeves flashed all at once in his mind.

"But- I won't lose my sanity to you" Chuuya hissed between his heavy breathings, his words were filled with conviction. "Remember that, you fool"

The Corruption just chuckled and gave his last grin to the other who was giving his dark glare to him. As the autumn breeze pass by between them, the delusion vanished together with the wind. With the same timing Chuuya noticed that his pain and hotness he felt inside his chest eased, but the exhaustion remained so he decided to take a cigarette to refresh himself.

"So, you were here" Hirotsu gave his short bow first before walking towards the executive. Chuuya lit the cigarette, inhaled it then exhaled as clump of smoke formed before his face. He perked up and gazed him in askance, prompting him to report the news Hirotsu brought it with him.

"There were total of 38 men swarming around the city, of course we the Black Lizard had finished them all. We will still continue our searching in order not to let even a single rat escape from Yokohama" he reported. "We also obtained an information that some of their groups had went to assassinate the detective agency. But I believe they failed"

"Oh really?" he mumbled but after a moment he dilated his eyes and clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Hmph, who cares about the agency anyway. Good job, please continue your investigation" then the subordinate nodded in response.

"Sir!" Another subordinate stepped in the rooftop. "We have spotted one cruise heading towards Tokyo Bay and it is likely to believe that it belongs to the Despair Gang."

A mischievous grin was formed in Chuuya's face. "Let me hear the whole report"

"""""

Agency POV

"_Tanizaki-kun~ Did you meet with Dazai-kun and Kunikida-kun?"_ Ranpo's cheerful voice brought smiles to each detective.

"Yes, we meet up with them" the younger replied.

"Thank you very much, Ranpo-san. Without your deduction skills, we might have been in a critical situation" Kunikida added and expressed his gratitude.

"_Haha, of course, you guys should thank me!"_ he bragged. _"Anyway, let's get to the point. We have pin point their location. They will come here in Yokohama through cruise and they just crossed the Kurihama-Kanaya boundary. Within 2-3 hours they will enter the Tokyo Bay. As for my speculation, we better end the battle in the middle of the Tokyo bay or else we can't avoid having big casualties and devastation of buildings"_

This is the worst- case scenario that everybody wants to avoid. They do not want to see black smokes rising from different parts of Yokohama, ear-piercing sirens, screams and cries of citizens. Seeing hundreds of casualties is even more heart-breaking. They will never let this nightmare into reality.

"_Currently, Atsushi-kun and Kyouka-chan is heading towards the cruise for investigation." _

The detectives were surprised that two of the youngest members in their agency had already begun infiltrating to an enemy cruise. Nevertheless, much to their relief, it seemed like Atsushi and Kyouka succeeded in their previous task. "So, Ranpo-san, what's the plan?" Dazai prompted.

"_I suggest that you and the rest of the members of the agency with you right now will concentrate in infiltrating the cruise and slow its pace heading towards Yokohama while we are going to tackle another serious task here_" Ranpo's voice was firm. _"For the command in that side, President told me that he will leave that task to you, Dazai." _

"Understood"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was already dusk. The sunset blazes the sky into flame red and orange. Just looking at it will make your body warm while the upper region had already turned into navy blue, the brightest star had already revealed its light proudly, declaring about his existence to the world.

Atsushi and Kyouka were riding on the speedboat, trying to catch up with the small cruise ship that is several meters away from their current position. After their mission, which was to save the hostages before the time limit, gave a bit of exhaustion to the detectives but it wasn't their time for them to rest and eat ochazuke. Instead, their minds were busy thinking on how they can prevent the Despair gang from stepping in to Yokohama.

"Can you see someone from there?" Atsushi asked, breaking the long silence between the two "I think we can use my ability to jump in to their cruise, if we are a bit closer though…"

"I can see two men from here. Base from their actions, I think they didn't notice our presence yet" Kyouka replied while looking towards their enemy's cruise through the binoculars they found in their speed boat. "But I think there are more guards looking around the area at each floor." She surmised.

Atsushi pursed his lips and frowned. As much as possible, he didn't want to make big fuss when they will infiltrate the cruise and it will become risky for them. They do not know any information about them, their boss' ability, the number of members in the cruise, the structure of the cruise, and many more. The best thing that they could do is to approach the cruise carefully and wait for the next directions from the head.

"_Atsushi-kun, Kyouka-chan, can you hear me?"_

The sudden voice they heard from their earpieces jolted the youngers. They looked each other for a moment and smiled. Finally_, 'he'_ came.

"Yes, Dazai-san. We can clearly hear your voice" Atsushi replied with enthusiasm. "Please give us orders"

"_Tell me your current situation there. Are you still outside of their cruise or already infiltrated it?"_ his voice was calm as always.

"We are currently chasing the cruise. We can infiltrate as long as we will get closer to them"

"_Got it. Then, your first job is to infiltrate the cruise. Don't make any fuss. In case of facing an opponent, make your fight as silent and discreet as possible. Maybe Kyouka-chan knows how to do it, so you can rely on her"_ that time Atsushi and Kyouka's eyes met again and received an utter nod from her.

"Understood, and then?"

"_Sneak into the engine control room and turn off or if you want, destroy all the power of the cruise. This will at least slow down their speed for a while and create a temporary panic to them. Contact me as soon as you finish your task"_

"Understood" the two answered in unison.

"""""

Dazai was ceaselessly typing some codes, connecting to different data in order to get the information that he is seeking. He is currently sitting in front of a working station, in the office where only the ADA knows. To be more specific, Dazai uses the working station the most among the detectives whenever this kind of crisis happens. It is his role to give instructions to each member and no one disagrees with that nor tried to take over this role.

After few minutes of typing, the detective massaged his neck while seriously gazing the monitors in front of him.

'_Probably, at this time, Mori-san has already taken his move- that means, 'he' will soon appear before Atsushi-kun and Kyouka-chan. I hope they will not cause too much trouble though…" _he thought then held his chin with his fingers.

"When I interrogated one of the Despair Gang members, he wasn't lying that he didn't know their boss' ability… That means, there are only selected group of men or worse, only his trusted men know his ability. I guess I should hope that those '_three'_ will attain valuable information in their infiltration-"

"""""

Atsushi and Kyouka lightly vaulted over the metal railings while the member of the gang who is assigned to guard that area turned his back against them. Warily and swiftly the detectives dashed behind the nearest wall and stuck their back against it while observing the man until his appearance disappeared from their sight.

Atsushi released a sigh of relief. "I wonder when I will get use to this kind of situation" he mumbled and gave an awkward chuckle to the younger, feeling embarrassed, but Kyouka was already searching for the door leading towards the entrance. After few quick scanning of the area, she spotted one man coming out from behind the wall that is located few meters away from their current position.

"I think we can enter from there" she said as she pointed her finger towards that direction. Atsushi cocked his head as he slightly bended his body forward, following the direction of her finger. The duo gazed to each other and gave nods of agreement then dashed transferring to the other side after confirming that no one is around their area.

The next process was simple. Kyouka had infiltrated a cruise before so she knew the basic structure of this huge ship. They were able to pass through the security cameras by walking through its blind spot and even managed to acquire the site of the control room after threatening the first guard they spotted.

After knocking out the guard, the duo immediately headed down the lower deck of the cruise, the deck where only the cruise crews and workers are allowed to enter. As they were running across the metal bridge, suddenly a strong bloodlust was felt followed by powerful dark sharp blades trying to cut their bodies into half.

Instinctively, Kyouka and Atsushi jumped off from the bridge and lightly landed on the other bridge beside them as they watched the previous bridge being sliced into several pieces. The detectives immediately knew who the culprit was. That despiteful and aggressive black beasts were too familiar for them. From the opposite side of the bridge, two dark blades wrapped themselves in both railings and lifted up a man whom they didn't want to meet the most.

"Akutagawa!" Atsushi scowled and exclaimed, his face was dark and immediately stood before Kyouka. "Why are you here!?"

Akutagawa also had the same expression as Atsushi. After releasing few coughs, he raised his Rashomon before them and as the shadow beast hovers high above their heads in order to prepare for another attack. "That is my line, Weretiger!" he retorted. "I have a mission to accomplish here that's why I infiltrated this cruise"

"Well, we have also business here" Atsushi retorted back, but after moments later his face expression changed from stern to askance. "Perhaps, your business is related with the Despair Gang?"

Akutagawa's eyes twitched and squinted. "Could it be you folks have the same objective as mine?"

Atsushi glanced back to Kyouka, exchanging nonverbal message to each other, before returning his dark gaze to his rival. "I don't know if we have the same objective, but we were ordered by Dazai-san to infiltrate the control engine room to slow down the pace of this cruise" Atsushi explained, still not keeping his guard off.

When the detective mentioned the name 'Dazai', Akutagawa's eyes widened in surprise and stood straight from his fighting stance. "Dazai-san, you say?" he prompted and receive nods from the other duo.

"If it was from Dazai-san, then probably he had already anticipated that we will be meeting here." Akutagawa said, his aggressive voice gradually turned into calm one.

"Hey, Akutagawa—" Atsushi called. "Why don't we team up again?"

"""""

It was already 7 p.m. Usually at this hour, there are lots of people sightseeing the beautiful night scenery of the bay, couples may be sitting on the big stairs chatting sweet stories to each other, high school students often dance or plays around the area to make good memories before they will separate to walk on their own paths, or families going to restaurants and taking their pet for a walk. But today was different.

The usual warm and happy atmosphere wasn't present, only heavy air and cold autumn wind blew. Men in black suits carrying rifles and their personal weapons were seen everywhere; black sedans were parked blocking the road while numbers of speed boat and yacht were prepared beforehand by the bay side.

Chuuya trotted towards his speed boat while giving orders to each group. Hirotsu followed few steps behind him and also gave orders to his fellow Black Lizard members. It only took few minutes before all these commands were organized and prepared to execute them anytime.

With Chuuya's one command, the frontline groups left heading towards the enemy's cruise. Thanks to Akutagawa's quick investigation they were able to take action earlier than expected. While watching them off, Chuuya squinted his eyes as he noticed that his eyes vision was getting blurry. Yes, it was a sign that the pain is coming back. This gave another load of frustration for knowing the reality that he needed to face the troublesome fever and the pain from his going-to-berserk ability.

"_I'm going to protect my subordinates no matter what"_ he mumbled yet filled with great resolution.

"Did you say something?" Hirotsu asked from behind.

"Nothing at all" he immediately replied and appeared to nonchalant, fixing his black hat on his head while turning his body toward his subordinate.

"Chuuya-dono" His words halted the executive from walking just beside him. "You don't need to push yourself too much. It is not your fault why this war is happening again. We will definitely succeed this time"

Chuuya flinched as his eyes dilated and released a melancholic smirk. "I can't Hirotsu, I can't. If I have finished him that time, we wouldn't waste our time here dealing with them again. Several of our men also got killed because of my stupid mistake. I can't just feel but to be annoyed to myself."

"I know how you feel, but don't also forget that you are an executive. Don't let your personal feelings dull your decisions. Our life is in your hands" Hirotsu reminded then harrumphed. "Now then, let me lead you to your speed boat"

Chuuya nodded and grinned. "I am aware about it, but thanks"

"""""

There were three men in the luxurious room. Its dim lightings were suited with the jazz music being played in the background, while the bartender shakes the cocktail as it gives additional aesthetics. One man lowered his body close to the billiard table, stretching his one arm forward while holding the stick, aiming for number 8 ball before him. Beside the current player, there were two men observing his play while drinking or smoking a big cigarette, permeating thick smoke up above his head.

These men were wearing expensive-looking white suit and trousers, one man wearing it in a gentleman manner while the rest wore by unbuttoning their suit for more mobility and comfortability. While they were enjoying the luxury, they heard knocks from the door. The man who was sitting on a red Victorian arm chair uttered his permission to enter.

A man enters while panting and immediately lowered his head in order not to have direct eye contact with the man sitting in front of him.

"Boss, we received an information that two unidentified speed boats were found nearby our ship cruise. I doubt it must be somebody from Port Mafia or the Detective Agency. And-"

The man cut off his sentence, rubbing his hands rather in a nervous manner.

"And?" his boss prompted and took another inhale of cigarette and exhaled it as the smoke permeated right before his subordinate's face.

The man jerked and placed his hands to his sides. "T-the speedboats were e-empt-ty, so there is a possibility that they have already infiltrated our cruise-" he stammered and his words trailed off for the fear of the consequence after delivering bad news to his boss and his trusted subordinates.

The man who just finished his turn whistled in amusement. "So, they finally came, eigh?" he remarked with enthusiasm as he placed his dark hazel hair behind his ear. His hair had a length above his shoulders and with its wavy habit made him to appear from a noble family.

"So, it's time!" another man with big stature said followed by a loud laugh. His dark complexion and a scar on his right temple make his appearance intimidating, the muscles of his arms were big which was enough to reap its sleeves anytime if he acts carelessly.

Their boss also chuckled in excitement. Finally, this day has come when he can take his revenge. The informant went daze with their reaction for he thought that they might shout at him for his carelessness of letting the enemy to step in their cruise, but all these thoughts were cut off when the boss gave a sudden command.

"Give me the jammer, we will now proceed with the next plan." His words brought malicious grins to his two other comrades.

"As you please!" The informer bowed his head and left the room and returned quickly with a jammer.

"Now, let's begin your death show, Chuuya Nakahara"

"""""

The trio were leaning their backs against the wall, trying to hide their presence from the guards roaming around the floor they are currently in. Swiftly, they searched for a door that connects to the lower floors which will also lead them to the control room. No special happenings occurred so far. Since they were trained individuals, they were able to avoid the guards and security cameras, walking through its blind spots.

"Next, turn to left and go straight" Atsushi said while scrutinizing the blueprint of the cruise he received from Dazai through mail. Soon after, the trio reached the door that leads to the engine room. Comparing to a bigger cruise, it was smaller than they've imagined but the machineries and different kind of engines that where installed from top, right and left, back and front awed them, especially Atsushi. Albeit with its space, they couldn't see the end of the room for it was too dim.

One thing that surprised and at the same time annoyed them was the noise inside the engine room. Since there are lots of machineries and different types of engines installed in this room, they barely hear one another unless they will raise their voices. It is an advantage for them in order to slip away from their enemies but it is also a vice versa. Hence, the trio didn't let their guard down even a single minute in case they will accidentally meet up with a crew of Despair gang.

Plus, the temperature here in engine room is hot comparing to the heat outside. Atsushi could feel himself sweating and drenched with his own sweat. Even he was the last person in line, he could see drops of sweat poured from his fellow comrade who are walking before him.

When they come to the main floor of the engine control room, the trio split themselves to search for the main room where all the computers that controls the whole engines and machines of the cruise are installed.

"Hey~" Atsushi hissed while waving his hand, calling their attention. "I found the engine control room" and gestured his hand to come. The two immediately understood what he meant. The trio swiftly trotted down the stairs and careful not to show their appearance before the glass pane in the door, where there were three men operating the engine.

The trio hunched their backs as they leaned themselves against the wall, exchanging glances to one another to check if they are ready. They can't cause too much fuss this time. As much as possible, they want to end their task as quickly and silently as possible or else they might ruin the plan. The moment when Akutagawa was about to open the door, he halted when the trio overheard the conversation of the three men inside.

"_Hey, did you hear that there might be already someone from the Detective Agency or Port Mafia sneaked into this cruise?"_ one of the men said with his loud husky voice, which was enough for the trio standing by outside to hear. There was big skull tattoo imprinted in his bulky arm.

"_Oh, really? But why?"_ the other man asked in askance.

"_I heard that information too. It seemed like they spotted two speed boat nearby our cruise. But it's only a presumption. There's no way they can reach us"_ the last guy, who is the biggest and the tallest among them said. _"Besides, if we will encounter them, they are no match with us!"_ and did a deep chuckle.

The two other men did a dark smirk and agreed. _"Yeah, as long as boss will use his ability on us then we're invisible!"_ and burst out laughing.

The trio exchanged query glances to one another. They all heard it right. They talked about their boss' ability, but what do they mean about that? As for now, the ability of the boss from the Despair Gang is still unknown for both organizations. The only method to gain the answer to that question is to ask them right away, so while the three men were busy with their chatting, Kyouka, who is most skilled regarding assassination, opened the door with ease. Though it created a small creak, the three men barely noticed it so the moment she appeared before them, the men caught off guard and bewildered.

Using that moment as a chance, Atsushi and Akutagawa entered the room, turned off the light and without taking no more than 30 seconds, the trio knocked out the gang members except the person who is being cornered in the wall by Akutagawa. Kyouka closed the door and switched the light on again as if it gives a signal for them to begin an interrogation.

"Who the hell are you guy-" before the man could finish his sentence, Akutagawa used his Rashomon and surrounded his prey with his shadow-beast hovering just above his head. The man was overwhelmed with power and fear which left him speechless and his knees gave up on the ground like someone drained his energy at once.

At the corner of his eyes, he could see his unconscious colleagues sleeping deeply on the icy floor. Just by looking at their knock out appearance, he could tell that they won't open their eyes for several hours. He was all alone now in this dreadful situation.

"Dare to shout and I will reap your neck from your body" Akutagawa threatened with his deep voice. "So, tell me what you guys were talking about. What is the ability of your boss?"

The man flinched and his eyes dilated, lowering his head in complete confusion, gritting his teeth for he did not want to blab his boss' ability to them.

"Tell me so that I'll let you live. Or do you want to end up becoming the feast for my beast tonight?" the mafioso stated as the shadow beast gradually approached his prey, who was already cornered by the wall. Its big shadow had completely engulfed him, mentally and physically. Finally, not able to resist the despair he is facing, he placed his both hands on the floor as if he begs for his life.

"O-our b-boss' abi-lit-ty is-"

"""""

Akutagawa knocked the man out of consciousness after attaining the information they wanted to obtain. They then press buttons that causes the engine to stop working while destroying some engines to the point where they can't conduct immediate repair and recovery of the systems. Kyouka also pulled the lever down which turned off all the lights of the cruise. This cruise was now in complete darkness. The trio immediately left the room and rushed upstairs then hid behind the shadows of big machines when several men entered the floor, pointing their flashlights in random directions.

"Tch, they're fast" Akutagawa hissed while glaring the group of men swarming around the area.

"We can't act carelessly here. We also do not know how many men are there. We should stay quiet for now" Kyouka immediately warned, who was hiding at the opposite of the mafia with Atsushi, as she sensed his bloodlust to attack them. The mafia clicked his tongue and reclined his back, unusually complying with her advice. Though he didn't want to admit, her words are right.

The trio stayed calm and silent until the gang finished inspecting the area and went further inside heading towards the opposite direction where they are hiding. Sighing in relief, they released their weight off from their shoulders and relaxed.

"I should inform Dazai-san that we succeeded in our task and about their boss' ability" Atsushi said and tried to contact with his superior. Akutagawa, who was also thinking the same thing, decided to contact Chuuya about this matter, but something was strange. All they could here was buzzing noise from their earpiece. They tried different methods to get rid or avoid the buzz, but it didn't work. Atsushi's face paled and gave an uneasy look to the two.

"They jammed our signal" Akutagawa laconically said, ending the sentence what Atsushi was about to say.

"What shall we do? I'm sure Dazai-san is waiting for our contact."

"And what is more important is to inform their boss ability to him." Kyouka added. The duo nodded in agreement. As long as Dazai will know the ability, they knew that he could make a concrete plan in order to defeat the Despair gang and capture their boss.

"The ability to boost or decrease someone's ability. This ability is only possible if the caster will embed a skull tattoo to the person he wants to cast upon" Akutagawa said.

"That's why, all the members had skull tattoo in their bodies." The male detective snapped his fingers in realization.

"We can't just stay here and wait for our comrades to arrive. We must find the jammer and destroy it before they will step in to this cruise." Akutagawa proposed.

"I guess you're right. We are lucky that their boss didn't activated his ability yet or else we would have created a big fuss with the men we knocked out in the control engine room a while ago." Atsushi said as his face grimed after imagining the possible scenario that time.

"They became the strongest gang in Tokyo because of their boss' ability. We must not let our guard down" Kyouka reminded. Heeding her words, they sneaked out the engine control room after they confirmed that no one was there by the entrance.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dazai glanced and checks the time through the monitor screen before him. It has already past more than an hour after he contacted Atsushi. According to his prediction, though they might engage in a small battle before reaching the control engine room, they won't take longer than an hour, especially Akutagawa and Kyouka are there. They are experts when it comes to this field.

Concerned, the detective decided to contact his apprentice from him. But when he tried to connect his call with Atsushi's, all he could hear was storm of noises. "It can't be-"  
Predicting an unpleasant scenario, he tried to call Kyouka but it just gave the same disappointing result.

Dazai realized that their signal was jammed, assuming that Atsushi and Kyouka might be inside the vicinity of the jamming signal.

Assuming that the enemy noticed in their presence, he decided to contact Kunikida who was standing by at the free parking lot in Futtsu Misaki, a place where they can see another side of Tokyo Bay. It was the closest place where the detectives could observe the movement of the cruise.

"Kunikida-kun, can you hear me?" Dazai inquired.

"_Yes, I can hear you, idiot. What's the problem?" _

"I can't receive any contact from Atsushi-kun. I think the enemy jammed their signal"

"_They acted out fast, eigh?" _ the other reacted rather in a calm manner. He then raised the binoculars before his eyes. Kenji, who was sitting beside him followed his gaze and also stared the cruise though he wasn't sure what was happening.

There were two points Kunikida noticed. One, he sighted no sight of lights from the cruise; andsecond, he saw few silhouettes of men coming out to each deck of the cruise. Judging from these movements, the detective came to a certain conclusion._ "The gang tightened their security. It seems like those kids accomplished their mission" _Kunikida informed.

It was just according to Dazai's prediction. "Kunikida-kun, proceed to the cruise now. They might be in trouble"

"_Roger that"_ then he hanged the call and exchanged glances with Kenji. Knowing what he meant, the younger hoped down the ground and dusted his clothes. "I'm ready~"

"""""""""""""

Thanks to the advancement of technology they were able to track the jammer signal using Akutagawa's cellphone. As trio follows the track, they did their best not to stand out their appearance before the gang members who are running back and forth around the cruise. But it doesn't mean that they were able to avoid them completely.

"Hey, isn't that Akutagawa from Port Mafia?!" one of gang shouted.

"Then the other brats might be from the detective agency!" another man exclaimed. "Prepared your weapons, guys! It's time for war!"

The members around them sounded rather excited than afraid, for in most cases if the enemy will just hear the words, _'Port Mafia'_ they will fret or become nervous, but in their case it was different. They seemed to be thrilled, eager to clash knives, metal poles and exchange bullets with the most feared mafia in Yokohama.

The trio exchanged glances, bemused. But their doubts cleared when they heard these words.

"_Ha! It seems like the Port Mafia and useless detectives have arrived" _his arrogant voice triggered the trio into annoyance.

"_As long as our boss uses his ability, we are invincible!" _

"_Let's go and crush them all!"_ and they dashed outside with a load roar which pierced the mafioso and detectives' ears.

The gang knows that Port Mafia is consisted of powerful soldiers ruled by 5 executives and feared boss Mori while the detective agency is filled with people with special abilities, but they still do not know the true power of Despair gang. Plus, they are the most powerful gang in Tokyo. They do not know what will happen if the strongest mafia, the special ability detective agency, and gang will clash their swords to each other.

Unfortunately, their boss didn't activate his ability yet. In the end, all the gang members who tried to stop the trio were knocked down on the ground, being thrown on the walls, and received laceration from the deadly claws, sword and fangs of the trio's abilities.

"Anyway, let's track down the signal before they could hunt down our comrades" Atsushi said as if the battle they had didn't take in a first place. They knew that the jammer must be nearby around the area they are searching in for the signal becomes stronger as they take their steps. Currently, they are in the 2nd deck of the cruise, walking down a certain dim corridor. Rows of doors they passed by as they walked further inside. Alertness arouse for this area was unusually silent, no presence of a person was detected from each room.

But, when they reached the last door, the signal went up to the highest level, a sign that the jammer is inside this room. Small smiles were drawn in their faces. The trio glanced one another and gave a sign that they are ready to enter.

Atsushi was the one who cautiously opened the door and stepped in the room first. It was a suite room. Lights were off, its interior was luxurious, a small chandelier hanging in the high ceiling, golden floor carpet was spread throughout the whole room. As they surveyed the wide room, there was one door that was slightly open leading towards the office room. It was as if they are being lured in to go inside.

As they stepped before the door, they immediately sensed someone's presence. Giving his cue, Atsushi slammed the door opened and pointed his gun forward.

The trio's eyes dilated when they saw someone standing before a huge window behind the study desk. He was humming some kind of melody that trio couldn't recognize.

"You are the Despair gang leader, aren't you?" Akutagawa inquired, giving his dark glare to the other. He could tell that this man is not an ordinary person. Though he is not sure, there is a dark aura surrounding this man, something that makes him, Atsushi and Kyouka uncomfortable. Cold sweat was felt and it seemed like their feet are being locked by the vines of uneasiness. The D. leader chuckled and turned his body towards them and grinned.

"Indeed, I am the Despair gang leader" he replied rather in a calm manner.

Atsushi was a bit surprised by the appearance of the D. leader. His image for him was a man ranged between 30's to 40's having a robust structure but he was wrong. The boss seemed to be in his 20's, he had fine features and fit body. Just by observing his features, you will know that he is well trained individual; he was also tall while his perm hazel hair made him to appear like a gentleman from a noble family than a leader of an infamous gang.

"Perhaps you are Ryuunosuke Akutagawa of Port Mafia and the lad over there is Atsushi Nakajima and cute lady beside him is Kyouka Izumi, right?" the trio were stunned. The Despair boss completely recognized them. This will mean that he is also aware about their ability. With his statement, they realized that they should finish this fight immediately or else they will be in trouble.

"Anyway, are you guys looking for this?" he then showed the jammer before them. The mafioso and the detectives did a sharp gasped and immediately activated their abilities. "Oh, by the way, my name is Setsu, and I don't have any plan of surrendering myself!" then kicked the study desk before him and it flew straight towards Akutagawa.

Akutagawa flinched with the surprise attack but managed to tear them apart with his Rashomon, but after that moment he didn't foresee that Setsu will be an inch away from him and was about to give a punch to his face. It was so quick that Akutagawa didn't have time to release his invisible barrier so he barely protected himself by blocking it with his hands.

As Akutagawa slid backwards, from behind Atsushi jumped over and went straight towards Setsu by using his ability, turning his arms into tiger limbs then threw several punches to the boss, but the enemy swerve it easily and managed to give a kick to Atsushi's chin which made the detective to flew away from him. Atsushi winced with the hit but managed to land properly beside Akutagawa.

As soon as Atsushi made a distance with the boss, Kyouka joined in, ordered her Demon Snow to slash Setsu, but the boss do not let her wish come true easily. He then drew out his dagger he kept in his coat and protected himself from the slash. From that point, they exchanged swords to each other, both not planning to lose to the opponent before their eyes.

"He's fast" Atsushi said as he wiped his sweat with his arm. "I think I better use more of my ability to defeat him" Akutagawa nodded in complete agreement. The two stayed still as they wait for the right timing to launch their attack. Wind turns rapidly around them as the duo released their power into higher level.

Kyouka made a distance with Setsu as soon as Atsushi gave her his signal. The duo immediately launched towards the boss and was already in a stance to attack him. Setsu's eyes widened in amusement and his grin becomes wider. "So beautiful, but it's meaningless before me" he muttered and snapped his fingers.

On that very moment, to their complete astonishment, the ability of Akutagawa and Atsushi were easily dodged by Setsu. The duo knows that their attack this time was way faster than their previous one. Puzzled with the situation, they tried again but the result was the same.

Setsu did a sadistic grin as he watched them bemused. He could sense their perturbation arousing in their mind. "So weak, so slow. What pitiful creatures you are" he remarked. Then when he took one small step, in a blink of an eye, Setsu gave a direct punch into Akutagawa and Atsushi's solar plexus.

The two flew straight to the wall and hit roughly with the impact, which even made two big dents and cracks to the wall. Just by scrutinizing its damage everyone could tell how much power and speed Setsu used. The trio were surprised by the sudden increase of power of the boss and the sudden decrease of power of the mafioso and the detective.

"W-what happened?" Atsushi groaned as he struggled himself into a sitting position. Blood were already trickling down from his head and from the corner of his cheek. Akutagawa was also in a similar condition though he managed to stand immediately by supporting himself by the wall.

Setsu tossed the jammer and catch it, doing it alternatively as he scrutinized the two young men in front of him, giving his sinister grin and gaze. "Try to check your hand and ankle" he prompted.

"The skull!" Kyouka exclaimed as she noticed it first. The duo was bewildered when Akutagawa saw it in his hand while Atsushi on his right ankle. The two contemplated when and how they got this tattoo and it didn't take a minute until they found the answer.

"It was that time-" Akutagawa mumbled in frustration and his face grimed when he remembered that he blocked Setsu's punch with his arms, and gave his dark look to Setsu, a stare as if the predator is about to eats its prey.

"So, you really do embed a tattoo just by simple physical contact" Akutagawa gave his answer then the boss' grin becomes wider and nodded his head.

"You're right, Akutagawa. As long as I can touch that person then I can embed this skull tattoo; the power dropping effect or the boosting effect, either of the two"

"And that's makes you to freely control our power" Akutagawa added.

"Exactly"

This made the trio realized that they are in complete disadvantage. They can't think of any method or form a plan on how they should defeat the boss in front of them. Setsu enjoys watching his enemy confuse as their faces turned dark, completely clueless and powerless in front of him. This was his favorite part. He then, started to toss the jammer up and down again, relaxed as if he is taunting them.

That very moment, when the jammer was in the air, Setsu didn't notice Kyouka's presence who swiftly snatched the jammer from him. With that timing, Akutagawa and Atsushi released their ability to hold back Setsu.

"Kyouka-chan, now! Escape from this room!" Atsushi exclaimed. The girl then broke the window glass and escaped using her ability. Setsu was surprised. He didn't see that coming. This thrilled him so much that his desire to kill them arouse.

He then activated his ability to decrease the strength of the duo's grip then pushed them backwards. The two recoiled with the impact but persistently activated their ability again and lunged towards Setsu. After exchanging blows and cycle of boosting and decreasing of their strength, all of a sudden, the boss created a distance between them.

"What?" the duo dazed.

"I'm sorry gentlemen, but I don't want to waste my time with you. It seems like my most awaited guest has arrive in my cruise" and did a sly grin.

Akutagawa and Atsushi's face grimed for they knew who he was referring too. It was Chuuya.

"Wait up—!" before the two could even run towards Setsu, suddenly they were blocked by two mysterious men; the person in the left had dark skin and big muscles while the other side had long curly hair with the length that reaches his shoulders and looked descent than the robust man. Their mischievous grin irritated the mafioso and the detective, giving their glare to step out from their way.

"We will be your opponent from now on!" the muscular man declared with his loud husky voice.

"You may go first, Se-chan. Fulfill your revenge." The other man said. Setsu smiled and uttered his gratitude to them before he dashed outside the room.

"Wait!" Atsushi exclaimed but was immediately stopped by the big man.

"Not so fast, kid" he drawled. "I'm Ibuki and I will be your opponent" he briefly introduced himself, followed by a big laughter.

"And I'm Yusei" the other man said and gave his short bow before Akutagawa. "it's an honor for me to fight with one of the most feared men in Port Mafia" then smirked.

There was silence between the two parties. A gust of wind entered the room, disheveling their hair and clothes. Stuffs inside also shook from their place, but still no one dared to move not until when the picture frame fell from its position. The moment when the frame hit the floor, as if it was like the fight signal, the four men begun clashing one another.

"""""

Kyouka arrived at the upper deck of the cruise. As soon as she arrived, she turned off the jammer and confirmed if it worked by contacting Dazai. While waiting, she heard gunshots, loud thuds and crashing sounds from the other side of the deck. She could also hear the shouts and curses, a sign that the strongest gang in Tokyo and the most powerful mafia in Yokohama had already started crushing each other. She wondered how the detective agency are doing if they are acting smoothly according to their plan.

"_Hello?"_ Kyouka flinched when she heard someone's voice from her earpiece, but immediately returned her composure as soon as she recognized the owner of this voice.

"Dazai-san!" she exclaimed. "We are sorry. We got jammed and just now we managed to stop the jamming signal" she apologized first.

"_It's okay, Kyouka-chan. Let's calm down first, okay?"_ Dazai reassured with his gentle voice_. "I think many things are happening there right now, so can you explain the current situation to me? And if you obtained any information you, kindly share it._" he requested and inquired.

Kyouka knelt on the ground while placing her back against the wall behind her, trying to hid her presence from the gang members who are coming out to the deck. "We met up with the boss of Despair Gang, his name is Setsu. His ability is to boost or decrease the power of certain person within his field, and that can be applied to the person who has the skull tattoo" Kyouka explained briefly.

Dazai immediately understood what she was referring too. His intuition was right. He felt something was special about their tattoo and finally he got the answer. Kyouka continued speaking.

"Currently, Atsushi and Akutagawa are engaging in battle with the boss. But they got embedded by the tattoo so they are in a great disadvantage! He can freely weaken our attacks and speed." Kyouka said, her concern towards the two arouse. "I need to return and back up them!"

"_Wait, Kyouka-chan"_ Dazai stopped her_. "Does that mean that people who had a physical contact with Setsu may be embedded by the tattoo?"_ he confirmed. Kyouka felt stupid of herself for almost forgetting to inform the valuable information.

"Yes, as long as we will have a physical contact with him."

"_The ability to boost and decrease the power huh…"_ Dazai mumbled as he entered into his thoughts. After few moments of silence, Dazai begun to speak again, but this time in a nervous manner.

"_Kyouka-chan, is the Port Mafia already on the cruise?"_ he inquired. Kyouka swiftly went to the front deck, cautious not to show her appearance in the battle field as she hid herself behind the wall.

"Yes, and they are currently engaging in the battle. Chuuya-san and the Black Lizard are taking the lead." When she informed the news, Kyouka heard a faint sighing from the other side of her earpiece.

"_Kyouka-chan, tell Chuuya to leave the cruise immediately before Setsu will arrive in the scene, hurry!"_

Kyouka was confused what he meant but she tried to complied with his words, but those motivation just vanished in an instant.

"Dazai-san…" Kyouka's voice wobbled, agitation arouse. "It's too late… Setsu has arrived-"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dazai grimed when he realized the aim of Setsu.

Muttering under his breath, he let his fingers run through his unkempt hair then abruptly stood up from his chair. "Kyouka-chan, tell Chuuya not to get any physical contact with him, no matter what!" he emphasized. "If my prediction is correct, Setsu's aim is to forcibly unleash Chuuya's true form."

When Dazai mentioned that, Kyouka paled as her eyes dilated in bewilderment. _"He is trying to release 'Corruption'!? B-but how he knew about his ability-" _she cut off her words as if she realized something. "_Did Chuuya-san defeated the Despair Gang using his 'Corruption'?" _

"Yes. In the final battle, Chuuya used his Corruption and killed the entire gang. Probably that is the main reason why he wants to unleash his ability. Everything was for revenge. His real aim wasn't to spread his domain, it was to destroy the whole Yokohama. That's why, please convey this message for me. Though I doubt he will follow my words".

"_Understood"_ After receiving her resolute reply, he hanged the call and dashed outside. _Chuuya feels responsible for the revival of the Despair Gang and probably won't back down the fight until everything is over._ Dazai thought and frowned. _That part of his doesn't change at all. That's why he's naïve. _

While running down the corridor, he contacted Fukuzawa. "President?"

"_Yes, Dazai?"_ he immediately answered._ "We are already prepared here and was about to leave. How is the situation over there?"_ he prompted.

"It's not looking good. I was able to contact with Kyouka-chan and obtained valuable information. It is about the ability of the Despair boss" Dazai said, now leaving the building he was in and striding in the streets. "His ability is to boost and decrease the power of a person who has a skull tattoo embedded in their body. It seems like if the caster can only embed the tattoo only if he had a physical contact with that person."

"_They did a great job. What are they doing now? Are they safe?" _

"I bet they are not" Dazai replied, seriousness was recognized in his voice_. _"I feel something unpleasant is going to happen, so President I will be heading to the cruise, now"

"_Alright, where are you now? Tanizaki left for the remaining job nearby your area and I think he is already done. Contact him and let him accompany you." _He ordered. "_Don't let your guard down, Dazai. We don't know how cunning our enemy might be"_

Dazai smirked and nodded "Understood-"

"""""

While Dazai strode down the streets, from behind he heard loud horning of a car. Looking back to its source, he spotted car running towards his direction and just stopped beside him.

"Dazai-san!" It was Tanizaki who called out as soon as he opened the car door. Dazai smirked and flopped in then shut the door beside him. Almost simultaneously, Tanizaki pressed the accelerator and started driving again.

"Sorry to drag you all the way here. Are Naomi-chan and Haruna-san safe?" Dazai asked as he buckled up the seatbelt before his chest.

Tanizaki nodded in reply. "They are under protection with Detective Minouchi's men." He replied. "Putting that topic aside, I heard that we should hurry. Atsushi-kun and Kyouka-chan are in danger, right?"

"Yup, there are, so we have no time to lose. But it's not only them, the entire Yokohama actually" Tanizaki gave his quick glance of surprise towards his senior before looking back to the front. His bemused gaze prompted his co-worker to explain what does he meant. "W-what do you mean, Dazai-san?"

Dazai explained everything briefly about their current situation; the boss' ability and his assumed motive.

"Eh!? So, are you saying that the boss of the Despair Gang is trying to use Chuuya-san to destroy Yokohama?!" Tanizaki exclaimed after listening to the brief information from Dazai. The other nodded and held his chin.

"Perhaps you didn't witness it before but the real power of Chuuya is deadly. He himself can't even control that power and will continue its rampage until death, plus, if that boss is trying to release that power forcibly then-"

"Not only Chuuya-san will die but it will bring destruction to Yokohama…" Tanizaki finished the sentence as his voice trailed away.

"Exactly" Dazai snapped his fingers and pointed his finger to the other for getting the correct answer. "And probably it will be worse than the Guild's attack"

This line darkened Tanizaki's face even more as perturbation rose within him. "Dazai-san, please hold on tight. I will raise up the speed" he requested and rang the police siren to inform the nearby cars to make way for them to pass.

Currently, the duo is heading towards Tour Shioiri port terminal, a port where they could approach the cruise closer and faster. Since the power of the entire cruise black out, its speed slowed down a bit and both the Agency and the Port Mafia will not miss this chance.

While pondering deeply what they need to do, subconsciously Dazai glanced the side mirror and noticed something was wrong with the cars behind them. They have already turned different corners and passed a long highway, but those the same cars are still running behind them. In a click, Dazai perked up his head with realization.

"We're being followed" Dazai's words surprised the other. Tanizaki then checked the cars behind them through the front mirror. "There are three…no, four cars behind us."

Perturbation rose inside the younger. "What shall we do, Dazai-san?" he asked, warily looking forward and the front mirror.

"Raise your speed. We can't afford to waste our time with them." He replied while unbuckling his seatbelt and drew out his gun from his chest pocket. "Ideally speaking, you may use your ability to hide this entire car but since I am your passenger, your ability will be in vain."

"Then what shall we do?" and did a sharp turn to the left, causing their body to jolted according to the motion.

"I have a plan."

""""""

The cars behind them started firing streams of bullets the agency. Since they were only few meters away from each other, missed ones hit its side mirrors, brake lights, or bumpers but both parties managed to avoid their tires being punctured. Since they were having a chase in the city roads, of course there are cars or bikes around them nearby. Some vehicles abruptly make way for them or they are the once avoiding the civilians to avoid huge accidents. Once they stop and they know that there are done.

"Tanizaki-kun, turn right!" Dazai exclaimed after both of them dock down for seconds in order to avoid the bullets. Tanizaki quickly turned the wheel to the right, barely avoiding to head straight towards the bakeshop before them. Not minding shards of glasses fell on their pates and their bodies, their only focus was to escape from their enemies. Besides, they don't have enough weapon as the Despair Gang.

Dazai, though he isn't used to it, using the sniper rifle that Tanizaki brought with him, he used to target their enemies, trying to crash them down. After using all the bullets, out of five cars he managed to put down two.

"Those bastards!" one of the gang members cursed as he banged the roof of their car when he saw his comrade's car crashed to a guardrail and exploded after Dazai shot their wheel. "They are going to pay for this!" then his and the rest raised their speed up, play time is over.

As soon as the detective's car did a sudden curve to the corner, swiftly the gang's car followed in order not to miss them. "After them!" they shouted and raised their car speed higher without thinking about its limit.

_80 km/h… 90 km/h…_

The gangs raised their car speed as they approached detective's car closer.

_90km/h… 100km/h…_

Now the first car that leads that gang is close enough to hit the car.

_100km/h… 105 km/h…_

Finally, their bumper hit the detective's car, crashing the trunk with its pressure.

For a brief moment, the gang thought that they did it and was about to burst out laughing to mock the detective's failure but when they scrutinized its damage, they found out that their car is being crashed. Something is off.

Unfortunately, only the first car noticed it, so before the leader of the group could even stop and step the break pedal, the two cars that follows from behind didn't notice its sudden change. Plus, they were all in a high speed. In the end, all three cars crashed to one another, destroying their cars one by one as loud crashing and breaking of window glasses and explosion of tank occurred.

"What the hell are you doing!?" the man from the second car shouted to their leader.

"Shut the hell up! Why did you just run straight to my car like an idiot!?" the other retorted back, snapping the patience of his fellow member. Soon, they started to complain, curse and shout to one another, blaming the accident to others.

But it all ceased when they noticed small white orbs were falling from the sky.

"S-snow?" they were completely dazed.

"Thank you for your hard work, gentlemen." The gang heard a cheerful voice nearby and a horn from behind. When they turned their heads towards that direction, they saw Dazai waving his hand inside his car. "You guys were completely deceived by our member's ability."

"What do you mean by that?!" they retorted.

Dazai did a sly grin and chuckled. "From the moment when you turned the last corner, you were cast an illusion"

"We swiftly parked our car to the side and made an illusion of our car on the street before you guys arrive in the scene. It was barely though" Tanizaki confessed and released a sigh of relief.

"Well then, good bye, Despair gang~ thank you for your useless hardwork" then Dazai gave his one last cold glance to their enemy before their car turned the its wheel and exited to the opposite street.

"""""

Chuuya was the first person to step in the cruise as he gave a surprise entrance to their enemy. As soon as he entered to their base, he immediately took down 3 men as he defeated them by giving his heavy kick to their guts and with the combination of his ability, he sends them off straight to the hard wall which knocked them out completely.

"Now, charge!" He commanded as he extended his hands forward. His subordinates also jumped in the cruise and begun shooting the gang members. At first, they thought that they are pushing their forces, but after some time they noticed something isn't right.

The gang members who got shot in their legs, arms while few of them got shot in their vital area, they stood on their feet again and lunged towards the mafiosos, ignoring the blood that is flowing out from their body and the throbbing pain from their laceration. They were just like the beasts who do not know what is pain. One by one, the fallen soldiers rise from the floor and attacks the mafioso nearby.

Their sudden transformation bewildered the Port Mafia but this organization didn't also backdown easily. More groups entered the cruise, shoot, cut and knocks out the gang members. Even without taking more than 5 minutes, the cruise turned into a bloody battlefield, a tug war which both parties are pulling the rope for victory. Chuuya watched the battle from behind with Higuchi and Kajii.

"Kajii, set the bombs inside the cruise just like you've planned" Chuuya commanded. "And Higuchi, search for Akutagawa, after that we will sink this cruise" both of his subordinates gave their firm nod and entered inside without being noticed by other members.

Watching his subordinates disappeared from his sight, he fixed his hat and scanned the upper decks from the bottom up to the highest deck. "I guess I should start hunting that damn boss too" he muttered to himself.

When Chuuya was also about to join the battle, all of sudden, a wave of pain rushed throughout his whole body like an electric shock. Piercing pain return, sharp ringing sound is hurting the mafioso while his vision started to get blurry again. He clicked his tongue in frustration, discreetly holding his forehead to ease the pain.

"Damn it, why at this moment!?" he uttered, regretting for not bringing the medicine with him. _'I better finish this job before this pain will get lose'. _

"Chuuya-dono!" the sudden call of Hirotsu dragged Chuuya out from his thoughts and realized that two men were already raising their metal bats above his head to hit him. Chuuya lowered himself then with his swift moves, he gave both of them his deadly punch into their stomach as he used his gravity manipulation ability. The men grunted with the hit as their eyes turned white, and before they could even notice, they were recoiled backwards until they hit and even breached the wall behind them.

Chuuya smirked in satisfactory, proud how much he sent them off, but this bliss immediately vanished when another wave of pain ruled his body. He didn't expect this coming, he failed to mask his wincing expression which was soon discovered by Hirotsu.

"Just as what I've thought, you are not in your best condition today, Chuuya-dono. I shall request you to please stay still and rest" Hirotsu suggested. "I shall admit, their brute force and unbelievable speed is troublesome. With your condition like that, you might even collapse due to exhaustion. Worse, your ability might be out of control"

"Heh," he did a weak smirk, still holding his forehead as he endures the pain. "I want to sleep all day in my bed too, Hirotsu, but I can't just leave my subordinates here. Besides, if I will leave this battle ground, they will turn Yokohama into blaze, so I should finish this stupid game. It was my fault after all" then did a faint wheeze as he wiped his sweat with his hand.

Hirotsu's eyes widened for a brief moment and returned to his usual mien to maintain his composure. Understanding what his executive meant, he said "If Chuuya-dono says so, then I do not have a choice but to follow your command." And returned back to his fight.

Chuuya gave his thanks and smirked. When he was about to lower his hand, he was stunned when he noticed that some of the tips of the velvet marks were visible at his arm. "You've gotta be kidding me…" he then checked his other arm and it was in the same condition. The velvet swirls are spreading throughout his body. This reality made him click his tongue again in frustration. "I didn't want to think about it, but it seems like I can't stop this thing anymore…" he mumbled to himself as shadow formed in his gaze. But for now, he needed to hide this fact from his subordinates, so he discreetly unfolded a bit of his folded sleeves, making it sure that no one will notice these marks.

_I wonder how long I can hold it… _

"Boss is here!"

"Haha, this is your end Port Mafia!"

Chuuya perked his head up when he heard the uproar of the Despair gang; Both organizations temporarily halted their current action, one side were grinning proudly and mischievous chuckles were heard everywhere while the other side was awed, with a mix feelings of surprised, bemused, or became dubious that their leader was younger than they expected while others, especially with higher ranks recoiled when they sensed his power. It wasn't ordinary but it wasn't also uncomfortable as well.

Chuuya smirked as he met his eyes with him, adjusted his hat to scrutinize the gang leader before he steals his life from him. He somehow managed to feign that he is fine, though he couldn't hide his sweat trickling down to his face.

"We finally met Chuuya Nakahara!" the gang boss exclaimed with glee. "I am so honored to see you"

"And I am not even happy to slightest to meet you" Chuuya sarcastically replied. "Who are you? I don't remember you in my memory" when he said that, the boss grinned and placed his both hands behind his back.

"Well, of course, you don't know who I am because you never meet me before, but I know who you are and what you exactly did to my father!"

"Father…?!" Chuuya's eyes widened, both stunned and awed. He also did his dark grin and fixed his hat. "So, you were his son, eigh? What a touching story"

The members of the Port Mafia, especially for those who had participated _'that'_ event were dumbfounded. In other words, the child of the former Despair gang leader became the boss of their organization to seek revenge for his father's death.

"What a terrifying kid" Hirotsu mumbled.

"My name is Setsu. Indeed, he is my father. After that day, my mind was full of revenge and finally this day has come! That is why we prepared a special burial place for you and your organization, Chuuya" Setsu proclaimed as he spread his arms to his side while giving them his sly grin. "You shall die in this place"

"I shall return exact words to you" Chuuya uttered with a grin.

Setsu smirked and snapped his fingers. That very moment, the gang members begun to shout while some started to burst out laughing, leaving the mafiosos bemused. "Then, let's have our final show!" With those words, the D. members resumed their attacks again, but this time it was very different.

Their power, speed, and strength increased. It was overwhelming that the mafiosos cannot protect themselves without shooting the vital points of their enemies. Watching this scene, Chuuya immediately knew that it must be relating with Setsu's ability, but he had no idea what exactly it is.

Gritting his teeth in annoyance, he looked back where Setsu was standing, but that man wasn't there.

"Where that guy go-" he then realized that Setsu was just a meter away from him. His awed azure eyes met with his brown eyes filled with malice and hatred. Setsu was extending his arm as if he is going to grab the executive. Chuuya instinctively stepped back, but he was one pace late. He knew he wasn't going to make it, so he prepared his ability in order to control Setsu's ability as soon as he will grab him.

When Chuuya was about to use his gravity, out of sudden, Demon Snow appeared between them then swung her sharp katana aiming for Setsu's throat. The boss was briefly surprised with the sudden appearance of Kyouka's ability, but he managed to swerve her blade and created a distance between them.

As he lightly stepped on the hand rail, he watched the young detective landing before the executive. She raised her knife and glared at Setsu. "I will not let you touch Chuuya-san" she declared. Setsu's eyelids twitched and did a mischievous grin. He then brought out his dagger and turned it around his hand before he tightly grasped its hilt.

"Move, little girl!" he exclaimed as he launched straight towards Kyouka.

"Demon Snow!" she too, didn't lose and commanded her ability to fight against the enemy before her.

"K-kyouka! What are you doing in this place?" Chuuya inquired, awed. Kyouka didn't looked back to the executive but replied.

"We are also given a task to capture the Despair Gang and stop their plot" she said " And also I was asked to convey you a message from Dazai-san"

"Dazai? From that vagabond?" he prompted while discreetly supporting himself by the hand rail behind him. Dizziness gradually crawled his head.

Kyouka nodded. "Setsu's ability is to boost and decrease someone's strength or ability and that applied to the person who has skull tattoo embedded in their body. In order to embed it, he needed to have a physical contact with that person. Anything is fine. As long as he will touch or hold that person then the condition will be set." She explained, glancing the mafioso and her enemy in turns. Kyouka then continued her explanation.

"As soon as we found out about his ability, Akutagawa tried to inform you but we were jammed. His main goal is to use your ability, to kill yourself and others"

Chuuya's eyes dilated in surprise. He didn't expect this form of revenge that the Despair gang was seeking for. "In other words, he is trying to forcibly unleash my _'Corruption'_?" he prompted.

Kyouka nodded. "Most probably, and that's what Dazai-san said."

Chuuya was speechless for the first few moments before he broke into his chuckle. "He done his research well, eigh? How touching" he sarcastically said, disgusted by the idea. Chuuya opened his mouth to say something but halted when suddenly, right before his eyes, different scenes of his nightmare flashes in a row. Bodies of his subordinates and the detectives lay in pool of blood they created, everything was ruined and he was the only one survived.

His eyelids twitched and he broke into his cold sweat. Why did he remember his nightmare all of sudden? Is it related to this case? No, it can't be. He wishes that it won't happen. Chuuya raised his trembling hand before him and did a sharp gasped when he saw a delusion that his hand was covered with blood. Simultaneously, as if someone hit the bell, he heard a piercing sound in his ear and throbbing pain from his head. It was so sudden which made Chuuya to groaned then cringed as he struggled in the pain while holding his head with his two hands.

His sudden action shocked Kyouka as well as Setsu.

"Chuuya-san!"

Taking this moment as a chance, Setsu swiftly passed by Kyouka and dashed towards the weakened executive. The detective was stunned and immediately chased after the boss, hoping that she can catch him up before he could lay his finger to Chuuya.

But the executive is not just wearing his title for granted. Albeit he could feel the burning pain throughout his whole body, he still managed to swerve Setsu's grab by jumping off from the cruise and used his ability to fly into the air then entered back inside the cruise as he landed on the rooftop of the bridge.

Setsu turned back and cocked his head in wonder. "Why do you look so tired? I did not even touch you yet or perhaps you are too nervous to face me as your opponent?" he daunted as he placed his hand on his waist. Chuuya smirked, trying to stable his breathing as much as possible.

"Ha! In your dreams. I apologize that I am not in my best condition today. But, it's enough to end your life"

Piqued by the words they received from each other, sparks flew through their dark stares while giving their dark smirk, thinking what is the best way to take the life of their opponent. Kyouka immediately stood beside the mafioso, determined to support and protect her former executive. Besides, she didn't hate Chuuya like she does with Akutagawa rather she genuinely respect him.

"Kyouka-" Chuuya uttered "Lend me your earpiece. I need to inform something to Dazai as well-"

"""""

There is one thing Atsushi and Akutagawa noticed. If the main user (Setsu) is not there enemy, the dropping effect that was cast on their ability will be lessened. They were able to use their ability better than they fought with Setsu, but they were still quite in disadvantage against their enemy before them. These men cannot be compared by other gang members out there. Based from their fighting styles, they are experienced fighters. Moreover, they have the boosting effect that their boss embedded to them, they were like monsters in Atsushi and Akutagawa's perspective.

Ibuki was grabbing Atsushi's neck with his thick hand then swung him hardly on the floor. With the great impact, Atsushi groaned in pain as the area of the floor he was dropped instantly created a big crater and cracks around it. On the other hand, Yusei incessantly thrust his knife towards Akutagawa, who was barely swerving his sharp blade. He got already several cuts in his cheeks, ripped sleeves and a light gash on his right arm.

Akutagawa then used his Rashomon to shove him away for he didn't want to be cornered to the wall. Effortlessly, Yusei jumped back as he dodged the bite of the beast and simultaneously with his landing, he threw his knife aiming for mafioso's face, but Akutagawa noticed it and was able to avoid getting another slit in his face.

"I'm surprise you still have the energy to avoid my attack with your condition right now." Yusei expressed and smiled while bringing out another pair of knives from his coat. "As expected of Port Mafia, the rumors were true. You guys are worthy to name yourselves as the most feared mafia in Yokohama"

Akutagawa cursed under his breath. He knew that if he will use Rashomon as he usually does, he can defeat him even without taking more than 5 minutes, but because of this troublesome ability that he was casted on he can't. That also goes the same with Atsushi.

"This guy is tough too. He is still in his consciousness even though I already threw him for three times!" Ibuki exclaimed and burst out laughing which hurt the detective's ear who was laying nearby. Atsushi supported himself to raise his body with his feeble arms. He was totally worn out as purple marks were seen in his arms and around his neck. Though he could feel throbbing pain all over his body he himself was surprise that he could still move.

"But I think this will be there end" Ibuki sneered as he gave his malicious stare to Atsushi, which gave the detective chill down to his spine. He immediately sensed the peril he is about to encounter. Yusei chuckled and played with his knife.

"Mine too~" he drawled and licked his lips which made the mafioso to grimace. Though Akutagawa wants to move, his body was already on his limit. He was barely standing by leaning his back against the wall.

'_This is not looking good'_ Akutagawa and Atsushi thought in their mind. Ibuki grabbed Atsushi's neck and lifted him up, not minding the teenager struggling as he weakly grabbed his rough and thick hand while Yusei turned his knives with his hands then dashed towards Akutagawa.

Albeit it was frustrating for the duo, their mind was shouting them to do something, but their body won't listen, no, their body couldn't move. Their gap between their opponent are incomparable with their current condition. They had no choice but to accept their destiny.

"Oi!"

"Stay away from Akutagawa-senpaii!"

Suddenly, they heard someone shouting which was also strangely familiar for the duo. Continuous gunshots were released towards Yusei while a metal wire was twisted around Ibuki's arm that he was raising in order to punch Atsushi.

Yusei was stunned by the sudden surprise attack of the visitor and immediately changed his course, avoiding the bullets that have enough power to destroy the sturdy desks and create deep holes in the wall. Unfortunately for him, just before he could hide behind the wall, he received two shots in his left thigh and arm.

For Atsushi's side, Ibuki didn't have enough time to untangled or snap the wire before he got pulled backwards which also made him to ungrasp the detective, and another moment later he got electric shocked through the wire. His deafening screech were heard throughout the whole room.

Atsushi and Akutagawa were stunned by the situation then whipped their heads towards the direction where they heard the voice.

"K-Kunikida-san?!" Atsushi exclaimed in surprise. "How did you come here?"

"We came here through speed boat of course! Since we couldn't contact you, Dazai told us to come here to check your situation. Just I expected, you are totally worn out"

"Us? That means other agency members are here too?"

Kunikida nodded as he fixed the position of his eyeglasses. "Yup, Kenji is here too. Currently engaging in fight with Kyouka. We also know about the boss' ability. Don't worry" he reassured his junior.

"Akutagawa-senpai!"

"Higuchi!" Even the calm mafioso wasn't able to hide his awe. "Why did you come here?"

"To search for you, senpai!" She firmly answered. "We need to leave this place immediately. Kajii has already set up bombs in the lower deck. We are planning to sink this cruise. Senpai, I shall help you-"

"Silence, Higuchi. I don't need your help-" Before Akutagawa could completely refuse her offer, from her behind he saw Yusei was already dashing towards her while wielding his sharp knife in his hands, planning to stab her back.

"Higuchi!" he exclaimed simultaneously pulling her wrist toward him and shove her behind. Higuchi gasped with the sudden action that her senior took, which also instantly dyed her cheek in pink, but soon realized what it meant. Akutagawa pulled her wrist in order to protect her from the enemy.

Akutagawa released his Rashomon for self-defense, but due to the effect of the tattoo, the speed of releasing his ability became slow which made it clear for both parties who will win this fight. Akutagawa was prepared to get stabbed until suddenly Yusei was hit by something as if someone intentionally threw towards his head.

Yusei recoiled back with the impact then groaned in pain as he cringed his body and held his forehead. Cursing under his breath, he got so frustrated, not minding to arrange his well-tended hair like he used to do. "Who the hell hit my forehead!? I'm going to gash your throat now, so come out-" he exclaimed and fury, demanding the culprit to show its appearance.

Instead of someone coming out to the scene, he heard something was rolling towards his direction and saw few lemons before him. Mafiosos and detectives knew what it was and what will happen, they immediately retreated the area. Yusei was bemused by their actions at first but after he remembered the information about Port Mafia ability users, his face paled then tried to escape the area. Unfortunately for him, he was one step behind, he got involve in the blast resulting him to be unconscious.

"Are you alright, Akutagawa-dono~? You were dead if I did not pass by here" Kajii appeared before them while carrying a handbag full of his lemon bombs. Higuchi and Akutagawa were coughing for the smoke caused by the explosion covered the entire room.

"Kajii! Be careful, you almost killed us both!" Higuchi exclaimed and immediately helped her senior to stand. "Hey, lend us your shoulders-"

"Sorry, but I should finish dropping all my lemon bombs." Kajii refused as he passed by the two. "This is the task I was given, so hurry leave this place if you don't want to get involve again" then chuckled despite receiving a dark glare from the lady.

At the other side of the room, Atsushi and Kunikida were also coughing, surprised and at the same time amazed by his ability. They could imagine how much troublesome was it for Yosano to deal with this kind of man, who talks about scientific stuffs as if he is giving lectures while bursting out his eccentric laugh albeit his two comrades had already started leaving.

"I bet we should pay more attention to his ability" Kunikida mumbled to himself as he helped Atsushi to stand. "Are you fine, kid?"

Atsushi scratched behind his head and released an awkward chuckle. "Maybe?"

"If so, I'm sorry but can you carry that guy?" Kunikida threw his thumb over his shoulder, pointing towards the unconscious Yusei. "Our mission is to capture the Despair Gang. They need to atone their sins. Use this handcuffs" Kunikida said as he created the handcuffs through his notebook and tossed it to his junior. "And I need to carry this guy" and released a deep sigh, reluctant to heave this big man on his shoulders. Just as he expected, it was too heavy for him to carry alone, so he asked Kajii to help him.

Kajii refused him first but after Kunikida praised his ability, the mafioso got carried away and decided to give his aid to the detective instead of his fellow mafiosos.

"Okay, let's go-"

As soon as the group was about to leave the ruined room, from above someone fell by breaching the ceiling, debris and rumbles of the concrete floor and some objects from the upper floor fell before them. The group coughed as smokes and dust permeates before them, forcing to close their eyes to prevent irritation.

"What happened!?" Higuchi reacted first. When everyone fixed their gaze and look in front, they did sharp gasps and eyes dilated in horror. They couldn't believe what was happening before them. It was Kenji, Kyouka and Tachihara, lying unconscious as crimson blood flows from their head and from their protruding arms or legs from the gap of concrete chunks. Their faces, as well as their clothes, were smudged by the dust, debris and blood, while some parts of their clothing were violently torn as if beast or monster did it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Few minutes ago_

Setsu was maintaining his serene, devious smile while fighting against Chuuya, but simultaneously started to get irritated for he could not hold nor even give a simple laceration to his sworn enemy. He is currently standing on the upper floor, the place where the passengers can have the better view of the scenery. From that position he could see the executive of Port Mafia glaring at him like a beast who is about to catch its prey. Just by judging his pallid expression, amount of his sweat, and heavy breathing he is certain that the executive is not in his best condition. But why he can't catch him? Probably he needs to raise more of his power…

On the other hand, in Chuuya's perspective, he was struggling to maintain his balance and speed in order for him not to get caught. He manipulates the things he saw around him and used it as his weapon hoping that one of them will stop his wild opponent from moving. He wants to end this battle as soon as possible for he himself do not even know how long his body would last. How wonderful would have been if his '_unlucky day'_ will just occur in other days.

Frustrated, he took off his favorite coat for more mobility and threw it behind him, wishing that he could retrieve it after the fight.

"You're persistent" Setsu uttered after clicking his tongue in annoyance. Chuuya gave his weak, mischievous smirk.

"Well, thank you" executive returned a taunting reply which only just planted another seed of annoyance to the other.

The boss just sighed as he put his hand on his forehead, simply distressed with the situation. Finally, he cocked his head up and snapped his fingers, showing his malicious grin while looking down on him. With that cue, Chuuya was surprised when he saw five men suddenly appeared before him and started to surround him in circle.

The executive released a '_tch'_ and took his fighting stance, annoyed that another problematic issue came out. "Let me watch you until you get tired, Chuuya. These are my special fighting squad. They are stupid but I can tell that these five are not weak. They have incomparable power than the rest of my subordinates out there" he drawled. "Now, dance before me!" then he snapped his fingers again which was the sign to start another round of battle.

At the other side of the battle field, Kyouka was having a hard time dealing with other two gang members. Both of them were knife wielders and since they are casted under Setsu's ability, their speed and strength are almost the same with Atsushi's speed when he uses his ability.

While fighting, Kyouka was bothered about the message Chuuya gave it to Dazai. He seemed calmed when he conveyed his words but at the same time, she noticed a glint of pain and guilt from his azure gaze. She wanted to asked what he meant but couldn't. She knew that _'Corruption'_ is an overwhelming and horrifying ability. She bets that no one can beat his ability so far, except the nullifying ability of Dazai. Nevertheless, that ability should not be forced to be release.

While she was rapt with her thoughts, one of the men caught her off guard and lunged forward to thrust her. For a brief moment, Kyouka panicked and was ready to get stab but then suddenly from behind, a young man jumped in between them then shoved him away as it continuously flew until the man got hit to the wall, involving few gang members who were standing or fighting behind him.

"Kenji-san!" Kyouka was surprised. When she looked back, the other man she was fighting awhile ago has been totally knocked out. "Thank you very much!"

Kenji gave his usual saccharine smile. "I'm sorry, I and Kunikida-san arrived a bit late. We were searching for Atsushi-kun." He then noticed the concern gaze of the young lady. "Don't worry, we found him and I'm sure Kunikida-san saved him, so let's concentrate to defeat these guys since we need to capture them all" Kenji's bright smile reassured the younger and reminded their current situation.

Kyouka and Kenji scanned their surroundings. They were already cornered by several gang members, giving their spiteful glare and disgusting grin that makes Kyouka to grimace. As usual, Kenji's peaceful mien doesn't change as his enemies were already murmuring to one another that he is probably the weakest detective but soon realized that they underestimated him too much when Kenji break the whole metal hand rails with his bare two hands without showing any signs of difficulty. The gang members' face turned pale when Kenji faced them, still wearing his mien and without giving them any warning, he swung the metal which instantly threw the members out of the cruise.

"You might become strong and gained your speed, but my ability is stronger than you guys~" Kenji said while looking at the direction where he sent his enemies off from the cruise. He then massaged his wrists for their resistance to his attack were beyond his imagination. Though he said that his ability is stronger than their strength, Kenji barely kept his stance in order to throw them away. He then reminded himself that he should be careful when he will fight another gang member.

He then glanced towards Kyouka. "By the way, our second mission is to protect and pull Chuuya-san out from this cruise. I think we should move fast. According to my observation, his movements are a bit strange comparing to the time when I and Yosano-san fought with him. He also didn't have any injuries… did he catch some cold?"

Kyouka paled when she heard those words then immediately dashed where Chuuya is fighting while Kenji just followed her from behind. While running, they met up with Tachihara who just came out from the opposite side of the cruise. Flinched by one another's presence, they all raised their weapons and exchanged their dubious gaze.

"You guys know that it's not wise for us to exchange bullets and blades now, right?" Tachihara inquired then both detectives nodded. Since both parties confirmed that there were no lies in one another's reply, the trio dashed to the upper deck where Setsu and Chuuya are fighting.

As soon as they arrived at the scene, one robust- looking man flew into their direction. If they were one or two steps ahead, they could have been flown and crashed by the man. When the trio gaze towards the direction where that man came from, they saw Chuuya was fighting against two men who are standing both at his left and right side. As they scrutinized the area further, they saw three men lying unconscious. Judging by its situation, most probably they were defeated by Chuuya, despite of his health condition.

Tachihara and Kyouka pondered. It was first time to see Chuuya, the young and one of the strongest Port Mafia members is currently kneeling on the ground, supporting himself by placing one hand on the ground and the other on his knee, wheezing as beads of sweat drops to the ground. Even from their viewpoint, they can recognize that his arm was shaking, a sign that his body was on his limit.

"Are you done, Chuuya Nakahara?" they heard a man speaking from the extra deck above as he was looking down on him. "Finish him!" he ordered as he snapped his fingers.

"That bastard!" Tachihara cursed under his breath then dashed towards the scene and fired three bullets to the man who was trying to hit him with an iron bat. Following his lead, Kyouka and Kenji also stepped in the scene and jumped over the other man as Kenji swung his metal handrail. Surprisingly, instead of flying away like the others do, the metal became completely bent.

Kenji blinked in stun, but didn't let his focus down as his enemy was about to punch his face. Kenji was able to swerve and took the counter attack by kicking him into his stomach and also to make a distance between them.

"Chuuya-san, we came for your back-up." Tachihara said while standing before the executive in a manner to protect him from the limped man who is heading towards their direction.

"No, we must bring Chuuya-san out from this cruise for safety" Kyouka immediately corrected the mafioso.

"She's right, we should bring him back" Kenji added. Tachihara tried to open his mouth to retort but after finding no logical excuses, he pursed his lips. In this situation, they are right. It is the best way to protect the executive and their organization.

"I refuse. Who can kill that guy anyway? It's only me" Chuuya answered back albeit he is totally worn out. He limped as he stood and breath hard before them. "I need to finish him off today or else he might come back and cause this fuss again. I don't want to see any of my subordinates die again" he uttered between his breath. "Besides, I can't leave this place or they will make Yokohama in blaze"

The trio were stunned by his words. Yokohama in blaze? "What do you mean, Chuuya-san?" Tachihara inquired in puzzlement. Chuuya glanced to his subordinate and replied. "We were threatened by the Despair Gang that if I will not fight with Setsu, the damn leader of Despair Gang, they will not just crush Port Mafia but will also lay hand on Yokohama. Do you think I will let that happen?"

"No…" Tachihara replied.

"Don't worry, boss has already made his move so we just need to concentrate to annihilate the Despair gang."

"That's true, but it's not good to be distracted during the battle!" The moment when they heard 'his' voice, they were too late. As if like the whole time stopped, Setsu had already stabbed Chuuya's gut which is so deep where they can only see the hilt protruding from his stomach. Their mind completely turned white for the first few moments, totally bemused how he passed through the mafioso and the detective without being noticed. They were sure that they did not sense neither someone's presence nor bloodlust.

They were totally caught off guard.

It was that moment, Chuuya's vision turned dark, his irises weren't focused in one point. It was quivering simultaneously those deadly scarlet swirls instantly appeared throughout his body. He could even feel his heart pumping loudly inside him, giving a hot sensation from his chest and throughout his entire body.

"Get the hell away from Chuuya-san!" Tachihara, who was able to get back to his senses first, shouted in fury and gave an incessant shower of bullets aiming the forehead of the opponent. Setsu gave his dirty smug before he abruptly drew out the blade from Chuuya's gut, causing the executive to grunt in pain as he spat out blood from his mouth and stream of blood flows down from his side. The boss then jumped backwards and swerved all the bullets as he made a good distance between the group. He lightly landed on the upper deck and purposely showed the drenched blade before the mafioso and the detectives while he plays with its hilt.

"Chuuya-san!" Tachihara knelt beside the executive and gasped in horror when he saw the amount of blood that was flowing out from his gut. He grimed and tried to perform first aid to at least stop the bleeding but froze when he and the rest of the detectives felt the overwhelming bloodlust from the executive.

Moments later, gust of wind started swirling around his field, dark crimson twirls flicks with the tornado as it raises the temperature of the area. Sensing an immediate danger, the stunned trio tried to move out from their places. But before they could do that Chuuya suddenly jumped skywards and due to his ability, the ground wasn't able to hold with the heavy impact which created a big crater on the floor. The trio, who were standing on the same floor as him got involved with the disaster for neither they weren't able to react immediately nor barely understood what was happening to Chuuya. They got one step behind to protect themselves which resulted them to fall on the lower floors at the same time losing their consciousness.

"""""

_Back to Akutagawa and Atsushi's group _

"Kenji! Kyouka!" Kunikida exclaimed as he and Atsushi approached their unconscious comrades. They tried tapping their cheeks and even shook their bodies but they didn't respond.

"Tachihara, what happened!?" the mafiosos were stunned as well. Miraculously, among these three, Tachihara was barely maintaining his consciousness. Kajii helped his comrade by placing his arm behind the other's head to have a better position for him to speak.

"C-Chuu-ya-s-san-" then pointed his finger towards the hole where they fell from. "C-corrupt-tion w-went ber-seck-" eventually his voice trailed away then his head cocked down as he fell unconscious. His words left a deadly atmosphere in the air; eyes dilated as no words came out from their mouth for the first few seconds not until a scream from above broke this heavy silence.

"AAAAAAARGGHH!"

The detectives and the mafiosos whipped their head upwards and immediately recognized the owner of this voice. It was Chuuya. Based from his scream, it was clear that he is writhing in pain and a sign that their executive was already devoured by his own ability.

"W-what's happening?!" Atsushi inquired in panic, looking up then towards the mafia in turn, demanding for answers.

"Shut up, weretiger!" Akutagawa scolded with his stern look, annoyed by the exclamations of his rival. "If you don't want to die then leave this place at onc-" before he could end his sentence, suddenly he felt something viscous substance dropped to his cheek from above. It was warm so when he rubbed his with his hand, he was stunned that it was blood. Stunned, he gazed again upwards and saw Chuuya hovering just above his head.

'_The effect of Corruption is spreading around his body too fast!'_

Gritting his teeth in annoyance, Akutagawa let his arm go from Higuchi's and limped rushing towards the hole despite of his injury. "Higuchi, Kaji, bring Tachihara out from here!" And went up through the hole using his Rashomon before Higuchi could even stop him. Atsushi, though he and Kunikida are clueless what was happening, also tried to follow after the mafioso, but his senior stopped him.

"You can't go yet! We should bring Kyouka and Kenji out from here. And we have these criminals too. Prioritize their safety and accomplishing our mission first" he said strongly. Atsushi tried to open his mouth to retort but closed it. He should first prioritize their life. Who knows what will happen to them if they will just leave them here?

"""""

Akutagawa froze in his place. He couldn't believe what he is witnessing right now. Gust of wind was swirling around Chuuya who is hovering high above his head. Though his body hurts, the mafioso managed to maintain his balance as he resists the hot wind blowing around the area.

"Chuuya-san-" Akutagawa muttered while barely containing his shock as his face turned grim. He also noticed the laceration at the right side of the executive's side for the blood was continuously spreading throughout his clothes. This frustrated Akutagawa for he cannot do anything to save the executive. It is only his former senior, Dazai Osamu, only who is capable in nullifying this overpowering ability.

"Isn't it beautiful~?" Akutagawa snapped from his thoughts and was stunned when he saw Setsu at the upper deck, leaning against the guard rail with his folded arms. "Drowning to his own ability, slowly eating his sanity and in the end, it will take his own life. This is the spectacle I wanted to see! But this is not enough. I know he will chase after me to death but he will not realize that he will be destroying your organization too" then Setsu cracked in chuckle, it seemed like he is excited for the next plan he is going to act out as if a child who is eager to obtain his long awaited birthday present from his parents.

Hearing his words, Akutagawa's eyes widened in surprise. At first, he doubted it his surmise but when he looked up to Chuuya, he gasped when he saw the skull tattoo imprinted on his right hand. "It can't be…"

Setsu, who was observing the young mafioso, smirked and chuckled again.

"I won"

Snapped by his words, as if the fury and annoyance that was surging inside him suddenly went out of control, Akutagawa released his Rashomon and attacked him with an intention to reap the head of the annoying gang leader off from his body. Setsu whistled in amazement for when he realized that the mafioso still had enough power to release his ability and use some of his killer moves to attack him.

But unfortunately for Akutagawa, Setsu managed and lightly swerve the assault without any difficulty. Plus, in return to his attacks, he lounged towards the mafioso and punched him right into his solar plexus, causing Akutagawa to release a strong cough and making his vision blurry for a brief moment. Setsu then send his opponent down towards the lower deck and watched him hitting and rolling on the ground with the impact.

The mafioso knelt as he coughed hard while covering his mouth with his one hand and other embracing his gut to ease the pain. The pain lingers the hit area, making him feel nauseated a bit. His puffing grew stronger for the stress he had from the previous battle started to crawl around his body, making him weak and exhausted.

"Damn it!" His anger didn't ease a bit but instead it added another fuel to his fury. "I'm going to kill you—"

"Akutagawa-dono!?" When he heard someone called his name from behind, he turned his head back and saw Hirotsu and behind him stands Gin who had just killed Despair members around them. Both of them were wearing puzzled at the same time surprised expression in their faces.

"Akutagawa-senpaii!" now, his subordinate, Higuchi came out from the entrance of the lower deck together with Kaji, who is carrying Tachihara by placing his arm over his shoulders and supporting his body with his open hand, and with the detectives; Atsushi was in his beast form so that he could have enough power to drag both criminals they caught while Kunikida somehow managed to carry his unconscious comrades.

Akutagawa glanced the area. All his comrades are here. Their rival detectives are also fighting against the Despair Gang; Setsu, the gang leader standing before them while giving his mischievous gaze and sinister grin from the upper floor and the worst of all, Chuuya who is in his Corruption mode was hovering in the air, creating this uneasy hot gale around this cruise.

Suddenly, like a whiff of air pass by, he remembered the words of his senior:

_-please take in charge if 'that' situation happens. I'm counting on you-_

These were the words he received from Chuuya. Come to think of it, Akutagawa doubted if his senior entrusted these words to him because he had already anticipated that this scenario is going to happen. Though he is adamant to leave, senior's command is a must. It must be conducted accordingly. Plus, he can't break his promised he made. He needs to protect everyone.

With that resolution he made, Akutagawa breath in and out before he staggered standing up.

"H-Hirotsu-" the mafioso stammered which was obvious for him that he is having a hard time to even speak.

"Yes, Akutagawa-dono?"

Akutagawa then faced Hirotsu who were standing by his side. "Spread a retreat order. We must leave this cruise at once!" he exclaimed. "Chuuya-san is in his Corruption mode. If you guys don't want to get involve with his attacks, then move!"

Hirotsu and the subordinates who were in that area returned their reply and immediately spread the order to their fellow mafiosos.

"Higuchi—" Akutagawa then faced to his subordinate.

"Yes, senpaii?" Higuchi an instant replied, giving her usual serious mien.

"Call the medical team to standby the port so that our fellow soldiers can be treated immediately"

"Understood" then she immediately took out her phone and called the medical team.

"Atsushi, we should leave too!" Kunikida told to his comrade. "I don't know what is happening but we can tell that something bad is going to happen. We have our own speed boat ready and meet up with President and Ranpo-san!"

"President and Ranpo-san!?" the younger repeated in surprise.

"Yes, I just received a call from the President. Can you see the superyacht over there? President and Ranpo-san are there to pick us up. I'm sure they also called for military to capture the Despair Gang" Kunikida explained. "So, let's escape!"

Atsushi gave his firm nod then followed after his senior. While running, he glanced skywards as he was totally flabbergasted at the same time confused while watching black and dark crimson spirals were forming around Chuuya.

'_Is that really Chuuya-san?' _Atsushi thought before he returned his gaze to the front.

Watching the whole scenario, the gang members were confused too by the sudden order of the mafioso. This situation was not included in their plan and they do not know what is happening right now. Uneasiness and fear started to crawl their backs, slowing their thinking processes and decision-making.

Akutagawa, after confirming that every Port Mafia member has already left the cruise, he jumped off from the deck after giving his dirty look towards Setsu who was just watching them escape from the cruise.

Setsu also returned his sly grin. Watching all the detectives and Port Mafia leave, he just shrugged his shoulders and release a sigh of exasperation. "Even you leave from this cruise, you can't escape from gravity. Right, Chuuya-kun?" he mumbled.

At almost the same timing, he drawn his most sadistic grin in his face then snapped his fingers.

Another moment later, the cruise was split into two.

""""""

Screams and shouts were heard everywhere when the cruise split into two. One by one, the gang members fell in the bay after failing to grab onto a handrail or slipping through the unstable platform. The Port Mafia and the detectives had left barely left the scene but still they weren't able to avoid the strong waves, splashing and mercilessly swaying their speed boats side to side.

Both parties didn't know what happened. It was that moment when the dark scarlet and black light struck just in the middle of the cruise, as if one scene was pulled out from their memories, when they opened their eyes, the cruise was already split.

Atsushi dropped his bottom on the ground for he was overwhelmed with the power. Kunikida was also speechless. He then warily looked up and saw Chuuya chuckling as he was spreading his both arms to his sides.

"What is that unbelievable power!?" Kunikida finally reacted while raising the speed of their speed boat. Atsushi shook his head hard and staggered standing up.

"I-I-I don't know! Is that really Chuuya-san?" the younger exclaimed is panic, now holding his hands with his both arms for he couldn't organize his thoughts which make him even confusing to understand their situation right now.

"By the way, where is that suicide-freak!?" Kunikida exclaimed again, this time with frustration. At that very moment, he heard cracking noise from his earpiece followed by a cheerful voice.

"_Hello, hello, Kunikida-kun~? Are you still alive~?" _

Without having a doubt, Kunikida immediately knew who the caller is.

"You, Dazai! What were you doing for this whole time!?" he shouted even louder than before, jolting the younger in surprise.

"_I'm sorry, haha. Anyway, tell me your current situation" _his voiced changed into a serious manner.

"It's worse!" Kunikida said it bluntly. "Your former partner, Chuuya Nakahara, he went rampage! It seems like he is not in control of himself. What is the meaning of this!?" he demanded for answers.

There was moment of silence between the lines.

"Dazai? Are you listening to me, Dazai-"

"_How many minutes have past when he went out of control?"_ before Kunikida could end his sentence, Dazai interfered and asked him question instead, but this time he sounded serious. Piqued by his words, he calmed himself down and replied;

"It just happened so around 3 minutes, I guess-why?"

"_Kunikida-kun, get away from the place as far as possible! He will continue throwing his attack until he will destroy everything around him. I will be there within few minutes-"_

"Hey, what do you mean-" again, before Kunikida could finish inquiring, this time Dazai hanged the call.

""""""

Dazai and Tanizaki were already riding on their speed boat, following the direction of the radar. Tanizaki drives the boat while Dazai checks the time through his cellphone then released an exasperating sigh while letting his fingers ran through his hair.

"_3 minutes has already passed... if that exceeds more than 10 minutes then, probably he won't last-"_ Dazai thought, vexed with the whole situation. Distressed, he looked up the gloomy sky and closed his eyes, remembering what his former partner told him in the call:

_-Oi, D-Dazai, today will be your worst day- I won't last longer than usual, so you better stop me earlier this time-_

Dazai clicked his tongue and open his eyes when frustration arouse inside him again. Scratching his unkempt hair, he muttered, "Give me a break, don't he know how much tiring and troublesome it is to stop that petite mafia!?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The _'unlucky'_ day-

It is a day that when Chuuya will experience of inability to control over his ability. He himself do not know the reason behind why but at least there are signs that will indicate before his rampage. Such as nightmares, weakness, and sudden appearance of velvet swirls around his body are some of its examples. Moreover, this day do not only involve the user himself, but also his former partner, Dazai too.

Out of all the people, only Dazai can stop his power. Frustrating it is, but he has no choice but to rely on him every time when this day comes. In other words, the _'unlucky'_ day applies for both of them.

Dazai uttered in annoyance while holding his head with his both hands, jolting Tanizaki who was driving their speed boat. "That petite mafia, he's going to pay for this!" Dazai hissed and clicked his tongue, now his face turned darker and stressed. The junior just gulped and pretended that he didn't hear anything while feeling sorry for Chuuya for he knows how cunning and mischievous Dazai will be when he will plan something against his enemy, especially when he is in a bad mood.

Moments later, something caught his attention. "Dazai-san, is that Chuuya-san?!" Tanizaki pointed out as soon as he spotted someone hovering in the air, chuckling while raising his both hands to his side. Dazai squinted his eyes to confirm and nodded.

"Yup, that's definitely Chuuya" then paused, scrutinizing his appearance from head to toe. "This is not looking good. Probably his body won't last more than, let's see, around 4…5 minutes, I guess."

"What!?" Tanizaki reacted in shock. "Then we should hurry! What shall we do?"

"Calm down, Tanizaki-kun. I have a plan" his senior reassured and brought out his phone. While dialing, both detectives heard loud laughter coming from afar. They scanned around their area and realized that it was coming from one of the halves of the split cruise. As their cruise went further forward, their eyes widened in awe when they saw one man cackling like a madman.

At first, they thought he is just a survivor who went crazy after experiencing the unfortunate event, but when they saw him gazing skywards, particularly towards Chuuya with his malignant grin, rush of horror runs down to their body.

"I-it can't be-" Tanizaki stuttered with uneasiness surging inside his chest "Is that S-Setsu…?" They then noticed that mysterious man extended his arms then snapped his fingers, a sign he activated his ability against the executive. But almost at the same timing, both detectives noticed that Chuuya had already formed black orbs above his palms. Tanizaki arched his eyebrow in wonder, trying to find out what is that, but Dazai reacted different.

He gasped and immediately alarmed his junior. "Tanizaki-kun, turned left! We should stay away from this area as far as possible. Hurry!" the sudden order of his senior bemused the younger, but complied as he turned the wheel towards left and raised its speed.

Just seconds after changing their course, Chuuya threw two orbs straight towards the split cruise, creating rogue waves as it hunts the cruises and speed boats around the split cruise.

""""""

Setsu admits. He was flabbergasted when his cruise was split into two in a blink of an eye. It took few seconds for him to process the situation in his mind before he got back to his senses. Due to the strong wave of the bay and overwhelming power, he unconsciously dropped his both hands and bottom on the floor. Good thing he managed to grab the metal rails before he let himself dive in to a cold water.

"So, this is 'Corruption'…" Setsu mumbled to himself with awe. He gazed skywards and scrutinized his opponent who is currently hovering up in the atmosphere, cackling like a madman despite his blood is still flowing from his left flank. The Despair boss felt as if he is fighting against a completely different person. No, probably a monster is more accurate to describe in this case. Warily, Setsu stood up from his position, careful enough not get the attention of the monster. Then slowly hid behind the wall until he assumed that he disappeared from the field of vision of Chuuya.

It was that moment, the executive raised and extended his right arm to his side, creating a mysterious dark orb, mixed with black and red light that is spinning in random order, appeared before his palm. After another seconds later, he shot them just few meters beside the split cruise which created a big hole in the middle of the bay. With the impact, it created continuous huge waves around the affected area.

Setsu whistled in amazement as he watched the water started to fill the hole, lost for words. He finally understood how his father was killed and why his father couldn't win the battle against Chuuya. It was beyond his expectation. This reality amused and gave trembles of excitement to Setsu. With a nervous smirk, he started to doubt of his survival, but still he had his chance of winning, at least.

Yes, Chuuya's ability is powerful, probably one of the strongest abilities in the world, but if he cannot control his own ability then the story will be different. Furthermore, Setsu has already imprinted the tattoo to the executive, albeit he cannot undo the Corruption, he has the ability to control its strength! In other words, he can let Chuuya use his Corruption even more, making him insane until he will deviate the gravity of his surroundings. Through that, he can also destroy Chuuya himself! Well, that was his goal afterall and he is about to succeed it. Unable to contain his crooked happiness, unconsciously he burst out laughing.

Chuuya perked his head to his side when he heard someone's laughter. When he glanced towards that direction, he saw a man laughing while holding his stomach. Locking on his target with his malicious eyes, he grinned and completely turned his body facing towards his target and raised both of his hands, preparing to shoot the compressed gravity ball anytime soon.

When Setsu decided to conduct his plan, he turned his body and extended towards his target but froze when his eyes met with the cold, empty eyes of the mafioso who was already preparing to throw his attack to kill Setsu. The D. boss flinched as waves of despair run throughout his body.

Fear has dominated his mind.

His arms started to tremble against his will. _'Why I can't move my body!?'_ Setsu thought as perturbation crawls in his mind_. 'Am I afraid to die!?'_. His train of thoughts were disrupted when he flinched after sensing another breathtaking bloodlust from above.

Chuuya then, with his high-tone scream, swung his arms downward, throwing the gravity balls towards Setsu.

"Who the hell can defeat this monster anyway…?" a hopeless smirk escaped from his lips before he was devoured by darkness.

"""""

While the Armed Detective Agency, Port Mafia and the rest of the Despair gang were escaping from the about-to-sink cruise, the military ferries arranged by the Detective Agency came for their rescue. Since Port Mafia is also involved in this case, and they are in a ceasefire with the detective agency, a temporary cooperation was formed again between the two big organization.

People in the military ferrieswitnessed the whole event. The Armed Detective Agency and Port Mafia in one ferry and the captured Despair gang members and military in the other ferry. No words came from their mouths nor even moved an inch from their place. So, this is the true form of Chuuya Nakahara, the executive of Port Mafia.

"S-Setsu… Setsu just disappeared-" Atsushi finally broke the heavy tension in their area while pedaling his foot backwards away from the handrail. "Not only Setsu, but the entire cruise!" Atsushi's legs gave in and fell onto his bottom as if his entire energy was drained on an instant. But that also goes the same with others. Some were covering their mouth with their both hands in horror, while some stood there paralyzed, for they still couldn't process their mind, hoping that this whole event is just a bloody nightmare.

"That is the true form of Chuuya-san's ability. But since he has no control over his ability in that original form, he will continue destroying everything around him unless his ability will be nullified before he dies" Akutagawa briefly explained and gritted his teeth in disappointment and anger. Though shock was still dominant in his thoughts, there was also portion of him frustrated for not being able to stop his senior to stop from becoming to that pathetic and monstrous state. How he wished he was stronger enough to not let Chuuya use his '_Corruption'._

"So that means, only Dazai-san can save him from that state?" Atsushi prompted and received a nod from the other.

"Where is Dazai-kun? I do not want to watch my precious subordinate being killed by his own ability" Mori, who was standing beside Fukuzawa, said while giving his query gaze to him.

"Don't worry, Mr." Ranpo spoke before Fukuzawa could reply "He is already nearby the cruise-" pointing towards the area where the D. gang cruise was located before its disappearance, "but I think he is in trouble". He then exchanged glances with Fukuzawa, forming a silent communication between the two. The elder then nodded and called Atsushi.

"Atsushi, can you go and backup Dazai?"

"Dazai and Tanizaki should be nearby. We can't just identify their current location because Tanizaki must be using his ability to hide their appearance from Mr. Fancy Hat." Ranpo added.

"And also, we can't stay in this place longer either. It is a matter of time before he will start attacking this ferry" Fukuzawa said. "And I'm sure Dazai needs your help"

"Then, let me also go" the young mafia stepped in.

"Akutagawa!?" Atsushi reacted and immediately stood up. The other just gave his sharp glance before he looked back again to the two leaders of the different organization, then stopped towards Mori's gaze, waiting for his approval.

Mori stared at him for awhile before he smiled and sighed. "Sure, go ahead. Your admiration towards Dazai-kun never change" he gave his approval and nodded. "But promise me to come back alive together with Chuuya-kun"

Akutagawa fixed his posture and gave his firm nod. Realizing the determination of his rival, Atsushi faced his President. "I will also do my best to save Chuuya-san and back-up Dazai-san and Tanizaki-san"

After both leaders gave their permission, the duo hoped down the ferry and landed on the speed boat. As soon as their foot settled on the boat, Atsushi grabbed the wheel and drove heading towards the final battle area.

Fukuzawa and the rest of the people in the military ferry watched them leave until they couldn't see their backs. The President then turned his back and faced his fellow detectives.

"Yosano-"

"Yes, President?"

"Prepare yourself. After this battle, we will be needing your help" after Fukuzawa said that Yosano gave her firm nod and returned a clear reply. Next, Fukuzawa called Kunikida, who was riding on a separate ferry, and ordered him to convey his message to the top military officer in their cruise to return to the port since capturing the criminals were one of their objectives of this mission.

Kunikida complied with his order then hanged his phone. Without taking more than five minutes, the other ferry started to leave the area. Fukuzawa then saw Kunikida and one of the military soldiers standing side to side and offered their salute in respect before they left.

"Fukuzawa-dono, you are really a kind man." Mori sneered as he shrugged his shoulders. "If I will give an order, I would have already let my subordinates kill them all to get revenge of my murdered men."

Fukuzawa gave his long stare then sighed.

"You are cruel as usual, Mori-sensei"

"""""

Meanwhile

While Atsushi is driving, he called his senior through his earpiece. "Dazai-san? This is Atsushi. Please answer if-"

"_Nice timing, Atsushi-kun. I was also about to call you_" Atsushi beamed and gave his brief towards Akutagawa to convey that Dazai answered his call_. "-and I'm sure that Akutagawa is also with you, perhaps?"_

"_Yes, we are currently heading where Chuuya-san is"_

"_Yup, I can see you guys coming" Dazai remarked which jolted the younger in surprise. _

"Where are you, Dazai-san?"

"_Just at the opposite side from your position though you can't see us for now"_ and just like how his senior said, although Atsushi scanned the area before him, he neither saw speed boats nor people around them, but he knew around two people were somewhere nearby for he could smell their scent thanks to his sharp nose. Specifically, his ability.

"So, Dazai-san, what shall we-" before Atsushi could even end his sentence, Dazai interrupted with an exclaim.

"_Atsushi-kun, stop!"_ his voice was filled with alarm_. "Chuuya's condition is weird" _

"Eh?" he didn't understand what he meant but when he looked back towards Akutagawa, he was surprise to see him wearing a pale expression which was totally unusual for him. Warily, Atsushi also gaze upwards then gasped.

In the cold atmosphere, they saw Chuuya was cringing his body while holding his head with his blood- stained hands, writhing in pain and breathing hard. Even though both groups had a distance between the executive, it was clear that Chuuya was struggling something within him. Drops of his precious crimson blood landed on the cheeks of Akutagawa and Atsushi, a sign that he is losing a lot of his blood.

"Chuu...ya…san…" the bewilderment owas written all over in his face. It was his first time to see his invisible senior to be drenched with blood in that despair form. Is this what his senior suppressing for the whole time?!

A moment later, Chuuya screamed as he abruptly swung his arms downwards together with the dark orbs. With the impact, he created another craters in the bay before the rough waves that both detectives and mafia hate rocked their speed boats, threatening them to fall onto the icy water.

Fortunately, albeit it is only a gist, the dark orbs were thrown at the sides of both groups. If there were positioning themselves horizontally centering on Chuuya, they have already been gone to the spirit world.

Barely, Atsushi turned the wheel of their speed boat and created distance between the rampaging executive while Akutagawa somehow prevented their vessel to be flipped upside down. How on earth they could stop Chuuya when he is already in that deadly state? How can they support Dazai to nullify him? It is too dangerous for them just to approach the executive.

"_Atsushi-kun!"_ the younger flinched and returned to his senses through the sudden exclamation of his senior.

"Y-yes, Dazai-san?" he immediately replied.

"_I have a plan. A plan to stop and save Chuuya"_

""""""

Dazai and Tanizaki gasped in horror, no words came out from their mouth after witnessing the massive power of the executive. Strong waves attacked and abruptly rocked their speed boat, staggering their balance from standing. Splashes of cold water drenched their whole body which gave them waves of chills whenever the wind hit them. They barely survived and managed to keep their speedboat safe.

Dazai's eyes dilated and his face grimed after scrutinizing the mafioso from a closer view. It was beyond his expectation that Chuuya had already gone to this _'horrible'_ state. If he will recall his memories, today is the worst.

"W-what is happening!?" Tanizaki exclaimed, his voice wobbled, obviously terrified about the whole situation.

"He is losing his sanity-" Dazai replied between his heavy breathes. "But this is my first time to see him in that worst state. Perhaps before Setsu died, he casted his ability on Chuuya and planned to let him escalate the usage of _'Corruption'_"

After musing for few moments, Tanizaki flinched and realized what Dazai meant. "It can't be-"

Dazai nodded and continued. "Yup, he tried to speed up the time limit of Chuuya, but he got spotted because of his foolish act then died. Anyway-" the elder heaved himself up and helped the younger to stand up.

"Are you ready Tanizaki-kun?"

The younger gave his nod as a reply as soon as he settled himself before the wheel.

"Atsushi-kun, are you guys ready?"

"_Yes, Dazai-san. We can go anytime"_ Atsushi immediately replied. Dazai then looked up and observed Chuuya. Base on his calculation, probably Chuuya won't last more than two minutes, thanks to the unnecessary move that Setsu made.

"_Dazai-san, Chuuya-san noticed us!" _

"Roger. Begin with the plan"

Atsushi drives the speedboat while Akutagawa uses his Rashomon to attack the executive. Since he is a long- range user, he could at least maintain a good distance between them in case Chuuya might use his ability. They themselves are aware that if they will get hit by the void of black orb, they will be doomed for sure. Though it is risky, they should do this in order for them to give Dazai a chance to nullify Chuuya's ability. But this wasn't an easy task.

If they were fighting on a surface, it would have been easier for Dazai to capture Chuuya, but they are above the huge bay while their target is high up in the air. He can move as freely as he wishes which is a very big disadvantage for them.

Akutagawa didn't avert his eyes from the executive even a single second, who was following them from above, grinning, despite of his body condition. Whenever Akutagawa attacks his senior, he could not help but feel guilty and sorry.

Suddenly, without any warning, Chuuya then dives towards their direction, already preparing the gravity balls in his both palms. Akutagawa then immediately directed the detective to swerve to his side to avoid the lunge. Atsushi complied then sheered their speed boat by abruptly turning the steering wheel.

The moment when Atsushi steered the wheel, it was also the exact moment when Chuuya plunged into the water. Big wave of cold water splashed before their faces, but appeared to be nonchalant and stayed focused on getting a distance from the executive as far as possible. They felt as if their heart froze for a moment. If they were late even a second, they were dead. This possible outcome rose their breathing and goosebumps all over their body.

"Hey, Akutagawa-" Atsushi called between his heavy breathing. Akutagawa glanced the detective as a sign to continue speaking. "Dazai-san wants to talk with you, use my earpiece" he said. Akutagawa's eyes widened in surprise. He wondered what his former superior wants to discuss with him, especially in this timing. He then received the earpiece from Atsushi and responded.

"_Akutagawa-kun?"_ It was certainly Dazai's voice. Akutagawa became nervous for a brief moment but was able to maintain his composure.

"Yes?"

"_On my signal, lock Chuuya's movement and drag him down just before our speedboat. We will appear the moment when you will seize him, can you do it?"_ His orders were brief and concise. It's been a while since he received a direct command from his former superior whom he highly respect.

"Of course" he gave his firm reply. He then heard a chuckle from the other side of the earpiece and heard a faint _'thank you'_. Akutagawa flinched and doubted his ears. Did he hear him, right? But if it was true, it was a big deal for him. Unconsciously, it made the mafioso to smirk but immediately shove this mirth off in order to concentrate to his given task. He then breath in and out to calm himself while trying to ignore the baffled stare from the weretiger.

Their mini awkward moment broke when surge of water suddenly gushes out skywards as if someone fired a big cannonball from the bottom of the bay. Incessant strong rain falls upon them for few moments, totally drenching their clothes and blocking their vision.

From the opposite side where the duo is, Dazai and Tanizaki were flabbergasted by the sudden outpour of water from the bottom. Their speedboat trembled as they staggered to maintain their balance. There is one thing that Dazai noticed. Chuuya's attacks are getting slower and weaker. In addition, his wounds and blood loss are getting worse. If he won't stop him anytime soon, his former partner will die.

"Tanizaki-kun, go closer to Chuuya" he commanded to his partner. Albeit Tanizaki was trembling in coldness and fear, he abided his words.

"Akutagawa-kun, be ready" Dazai reminded through his earpiece. _'Let's finish this game already'_ he thought while watching Chuuya cackling in the sky despite he is suffering from severe bleeding due to the effect of gravity that is giving stress to his whole body.

Chuuya keeps on cackling as his one palm had already started to make another sphere of compressed gravity. As he scanned the area, his eyes fell upon Atsushi and Akutagawa who were circling around him, purposely challenging him to fight against them. Dark grin appeared in his face and made a bigger orb albeit his arm is quivering due to its strain. But he doesn't care. He doesn't feel anything.

"Akutagawa-kun, now!" At the same timing when Dazai exclaimed his command, Tanizaki released his ability, letting their appearance expose. Simultaneously, Akutagawa summoned his ability then swiftly wrapped his Rashomon around the executive's body, leaving his raised arm free. Before Chuuya could swing his arm downward, Akutagawa pulled his body down towards Dazai's speedboat.

Due to the abrupt action that Akutagawa took, the black orb disappeared from Chuuya's palm and before he could release himself from the black thing off from his body, he flinched when someone grabbed his arm. Dazai uttered _'No Longer Human'_ which instantly brought bright azure and white light from his hands and rays of light disperse into different directions, each spiral containing words and Chinese characters.

"Come back, Chuuya!" Dazai shouted, hoping that he could awake his former partner from unconsciousness.

As if a curse was removed from the writhing mafia, the fuzzy irises of Chuuya came back to its original form while the velvet swirls that was embedded around his body gradually disappeared. Seeing no sign of resistance, Akutagawa carefully brought his body down and freed him from his ability.

As soon as Chuuya reached his feet on the ground, he dropped himself in four and released heavy coughs which caused his shoulders to convulse so much. Immediately he placed his hand to cover his mouth, but from between the thin gaps between his fingers a crimson substance trickled down to his hand and drops to the metal flooring. Unfortunately, due to his terrible condition, his trembling arms couldn't resist the enormous stress, his body gave in and dropped himself on the ground to his side.

Dazai's eyes twitched in surprise then grimaced when he noticed that the left flank area of Chuuya was completely drenched with his own blood comparing to the other areas of his body. He then knelt beside his former partner and bend his body forward, closer to the other.

"Chuuya, are you still alive?" he inquired while placing his hand before Chuuya's mouth to check if he is still breathing or not.

The mafia released few coughs before he started gasping again then gazed up to meet the detective's eyes. "O-Of course, y-you idi…ot…" and gasped for air again. "You're l-la…te…"

"I understand so don't speak, you lost a lot of blood" Dazai interfered with a hush when he noticed the severity of the injuries that Chuuya has. He then scrutinized his body from head to toe, the mafia was trembling due to the after effect of using '_Corruption' _longer than expected plus they are above the water surface. Even a whiff of cold wind gives them wave of chills, slicing their skin through their icy air.

"Chuuya-san!"

"Dazai-san!"

Dazai perked his head up and saw his Atsushi and Akutagawa came over, both gasping in awe after observing Chuuya's situation.

"Dazai-san, Yosano-san will arrive here soon" Tanizaki, who was sitting in the driver's seat for the whole time finally spoke, giving everyone good news.

"D-dazai…" everyone flinched when Chuuya suddenly spoke despite he is in deplorable state.

"Chuuya, I told you not to spea-"

"Is every…one… s-safe…?"

His question caught Dazai off guard and sighed. "Yes, everyone, except the Despair Gang leader though. You finished him off" He answered with his soft voice. Hearing those words, as if Chuuya was lifted off from his worries, he smirked and closed his eyes.

"I…see…that's…g-good to hear-" his words trailed off after giving his enigmatic remark; his head completely dropped on the ground, letting his bright tangerine hair covering his eyes as it created shadow over his upper part of his face.

A complete moment of silence fell upon between the men before they could all react with the situation.

"Chuuya-san!" Akutagawa jumped over to the other boat and knelt beside his senior, opposite towards Dazai.

"Calm down, Akutagawa-kun. He is still alive" Dazai reassured after he checked the breathing signs of his former partner. "But his breathing is weak. He should be treated immediately or else-"

Before Dazai could end up his sentence, they all heard deep rumbling noise from above. As they all looked skywards, a helicopter was flying heading towards their direction. They then noticed someone opening its door and saw Yosano popping out from inside.

"Dazai! Leave the rest to me!"

"""""

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY \ ****(****ㅎ****-****ㅎ****)/**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A rescue went down towards the group while holding a Litter, or a rescue stretcher, beside him. With the assistance of Akutagawa, he was able to place the blood-drenched executive in the basket stretcher. To assure the patient's safety, he covered him with a cloth and tied him up with a safety strap. After performing all the safety measures with his swift action, the rescue gave his signal to bring him up back to the helicopter.

Yosano, who was also in the helicopter, helped the rescue to bring Chuuya safely inside. "Leave the rest to me, Dazai!" then she glanced towards Akutagawa, who was giving his scowling look for he do not trust anyone from the agency, except that man though.

"Don't worry, I am a doctor and I won't let my patient die in my presence. Believe me" As soon as she stated her words, the helicopter rose up and flew back where it came from. The group watched the helicopter leaving, until its appearance and the rumbling sound fades away.

It was only a brief moment though, when Atsushi unconsciously glanced at Dazai, he noticed that his senior was looking at his bloodied hand with his pensive look. Though his eyes were overcast with the shadow of his forelock, between those narrow spaces, he saw that his eyes had a glint of pain and guilt were recognized.

""""""

The military ferries arrived safely at the Osanbashi port. As soon as they arrived, the military soldiers lead the captured Despair gang members out of the ferry while they are still being tied by strong durable band with one another. Grunts of curses were heard as they walk and ride inside the prisoner transporting vehicle.

"Fukuzawa-dono" Mori greeted the Fukuzawa while walking towards his direction, his hands behind his back. "I guess I have no choice but to leave Chuuya-kun to your skilled doctor"

"Mori-sensei" Fukuzawa recognized his presence and turned his body towards the other. "I'm sorry about your subordinate's state. And yes, please leave your subordinate to us. We will definitely cure him" Fukuzawa reassured.

Higuchi, who was listening to their conversation tried to retort back but before she could do so, Mori raised his hand as a sign of silence then smiled while returning his hand back to the its previous position.

"Understood" he agreed. "But if he didn't come back safely to our headquarters, you know what will be the consequence, do you?" then gave his sly smile, mild yet strong bloodlust was felt from Mori's stare. Despite that intimacy, Fukuzawa didn't falter and nodded.

"Of course"

Mori smirked, contented with Fukuzawa's monotonous reply then changed his attention towards another group of Despair gang members who are just about to ride the van.

"So, these are the members of the trouble-maker group" he said while scrutinizing each man with his deep red eyes, still wearing his kind-looking smile. Whenever their eyes met with Mori's, they do not know why but a wave of chill runs down to their spine. They themselves can't believe that the person in front of them is the boss of Port Mafia, the most feared person in the biggest mafia in Yokohama. But it was different for the two executives of the gang.

"Ha! Do you guys think that this is the end of our plot?" Ibuki, a guy with a bulky structure who fought with Atsushi, exclaimed with a haughty laugh, bemusing the people nearby with his words. The rest of the gang members also begun to snicker as if they are plotting something, despite they are surrounded by the big three organization.

"W-what does he mean?" Atsushi, who just arrived in the port heard those words, prompt in complete dazed. Akutagawa was also wearing the same expression though his face turned into scowling one afterwards. The young mafia tried to approach Ibuki but was stopped by his former senior with a gesture.

"D-dazai-san?" he gave his query look but Dazai just smiled, an enigmatic one. Their attention returned to the crowd when another executive of the Despair gang spoke.

"You fool! Our cruise was just like an entertainment. The real show will happen soon! We have set 30 bombs in Yokohama and you guys have only 1 hour left to disarm all of them!" Yusei sneered with a disgusting chuckle.

"Even if you guys cooperate and work on disarming the bombs, you guys won't make it! You don't have any idea where we installed it!" Ibuki shouted as if he just declared another war with his enemy organization.

But unexpectedly and surprisingly, Fukuzawa and Mori just smirked, no sign of panic and fear were perceived from their faces. Confused by their enigmatic expression, Yusei immediately demanded for an answer. "W-why are you guys not panicking!? This is your area, Yokohama! We set 30 bombs and yet why can you stay so calm!?"

This was also the exact words that Atsushi thought. He then glanced towards his senior. His eyes widened in surprise for Dazai was also wearing a sly grin as if he expected that this scenario will happen.

Mori chuckled and opened his mouth to speak. "It's easy if you will try to analyze the situation logically. First of all, the Port Mafia is known to be the strongest and largest mafia organization in Yokohama. But why do you think so? It is because of our affiliated organization." He paused then begun trotting back and forth. "Our affiliated organization is stationed in their respective location and whenever there are foreign mafias trying to invade, we will immediately receive a report from the organization stationed in that certain area. But since we did not receive any reports from them. In other words, there is a betrayer among my affiliated organization"

"And here comes the great detective's awesome work!" Ranpo sudden butted in their conversation with a smug in his face.

"Y-you are-!" Yusei prompt, obviously confused with the situation.

"It seemed like you underestimated him. Ranpo is our elite detective in the agency, no, in this country. He immediately pointed out the hideout of the organization that helped you to enter Yokohama" Fukuzawa added while inserting his arms inside the sleeves of his green yukata.

"Well, nothing can beat the great detective, Ranpo-sama!" Ranpo declared as he pulled out his eyeglasses and placed it on his nose bridge, followed by his exalted laughter while placing his both hands on his hips.

The Despair Gang gasped in horror and went speechless, eyes quivering in incredibility which made them difficult to fix their confused thoughts.

"I-It can't b-be! This must be kind of mistake!" One of the gang members shouted, his voice seemed choked with his own fear and despair. "You guys are just bluffing! There's no way you guys can figure out-"

"'The _Raven_ wasn't it?" When Mori mentioned that organization name, all the gang members did a sharp gasp and this time they totally froze in their spot. They felt as if someone has darted their heart to end their life. Looking at their doomed expression, the mafia boss to draw his dark sinister grin.

'"""""

_FEW HOURS AGO…_

It was the time after the detective agency had their meeting. Fukuzawa called Ranpo and Tanizaki in his office.

"What is it, President? I hope you will end this talk as soon as possible so that I can eat the latest edition candy I bought this morning~" Ranpo demanded as placed his both hands behind his head. Tanizaki who was standing beside him just released an awkward chuckle. It is only Ranpo who can take this kind of bossy attitude towards their President.

Fukuzawa nodded and begun to speak. "Don't worry. It won't take long." He said and took a sip of his tea prepared by his assistant. "I received a call from the boss of Port Mafia this morning." This first sentence instantly changed the atmosphere of the room; Tanizaki's eyes widened in astonishment while Ranpo's face stiffened and turned serious.

"According to the information I received from them, the Despair Gang were also targeting the men from Port Mafia. In order to stop their childish scheme, one of their executives, Koyo Ozaki personally move and captured those culprits. After interrogating them, they found out that one of the organizations from their affiliated association betrayed them." This short explanation piqued the duo's interest. Fukuzawa continued talking.

"But this wasn't the end. It seemed that the Despair Gang and _'that organization'_ planted around 30 bombs here in Yokohama. Unfortunately, the Despair Gang themselves also do not know where it is planted."

"Eh? W-what do you mean, President?" Tanizaki was obviously confused and surprised.

"It seemed like the Despair Gang was responsible to provide the bombs while their ally, or the betrayer of Port Mafia, was the one who hid the bombs around Yokohama"

"But Yokohama is so big and its almost too impossible to find all the bombs and deactivate them immediately!" he exclaimed as he placed his one hand on his head, letting some strands of his hair to protrude between his fingers. Fukuzawa also nodded in complete agreement.

"I guess you probably understand why I called you here, Ranpo?" the president glanced towards his first subordinate with his arms hidden inside his long green sleeves.

"Of course, it was too obvious" Ranpo said, though he seemed reluctant to accept the request.  
"Probably they are requesting me to find out all the hidden location of the bombs, isn't it?"

"Exactly. In order to avoid big casualties, just like what happened during our war against the Guild, it is better to keep the current ceasefire we have with the Port Mafia and cooperate together to protect Yokohama" Fukuzawa explained. "It is a timed-bomb and our deadline to deactivate them is today's midnight. In return of their request, they promised that they will give their full support and cooperation to us until the whole deactivation of the 30 bombs"

Tanizaki recoiled back with the vague promise of the Port Mafia. They are the infamous mafia who tries to take the lives of the detective agency members! Do they think that the agency will accept their request whole-heartedly? But this is not his decision to make. It his senior, Ranpo. All he could do right now was to patiently wait for his senior's decision.

Ranpo contemplated about it for few seconds while pouting his cheeks then released a stressed sigh. "Fine!" he said as he abruptly placed his both arms down. "As long as we can finish this troublesome case! Let's go Tanizaki!" he exclaimed then headed towards the door, his coat fluttered simultaneously with his swift turn.

"Tanizaki-" Fukuzawa called, pulling out his subordinate from his confuse thoughts. "If something bad happens, protect Ranpo and retreat immediately. Understood?"

Receiving a simple yet a big responsibility from his President, Tanizaki replied with resolution simultaneously with a nod then gave his quick bow before he left to chase after Ranpo, who was already out of the room.

"W-Wait for me, Ranpo-san!"

"""""

Tanizaki was nervous. Ranpo accepted to find the 30 bombs hidden somewhere in Yokohama but that will mean they are currently heading towards a dangerous road. Few minutes after their departure, they receive text messages from an unknown number for a meet-up at the _'Breaktime café'_. Based from the contents of the message, they immediately knew that it is from the Port Mafia albeit they do not know how they learn their cellphone numbers.

Tanizaki knew about this café. It has a retro aesthetics and quite popular especially to high school and college students. He and his sister usually visit that place after having their (his sister's) long shopping. He glanced Ranpo who was humming while walking beside him. He wondered why his senior is so calm though he seemed to be pondering over something.

"Tanizaki" the sudden remark of Ranpo flinched Tanizaki in surprise.

"Y-Yes, Ranpo -san?"

"Are we turning left or right?"

"Eh? Ah, umm, we will turn left then we'll arrive at the café within few minutes" the younger replied after he did a quick scanning of his surroundings. He was too rapt in his thoughts where it comes to the point he almost forgot where they are going.

'_You have to concentrate, Tanizaki! You have to protect Ranpo-san at all cost!' _Tanizaki said to himself. He knew and recognize his senior as the greatest detective, not only in Yokohama, but the entire country. However, he is just a normal human being without any special ability like his co-workers have. This thought gave another load of pressure to the younger.

As soon as they spotted the café, they entered the place. A bell chimed simultaneously when Ranpo opened the door. Whiff of coffee welcomed the two detectives, alluring them to enter. Relaxing yet jolly jazz were being played in the background, its volume was moderate enough not to disrupt the comfortable atmosphere.

"Welcome to Breaktime café. May I take your orders, sir?" a lady over the counter greeted them with a smile. Both detectives approached the counter while looking at the menu written on the board in different vintage font styles.

"Ranpo-san-" Tanizaki whispered as he lowered his head towards his senior. Ranpo tilted his head in query but then noticed that Tanizaki was looking at the further side of the café. He followed his gaze and saw a lady in pink kimono sipping her ordered tea alone. As if she noticed their presence, she returned her gaze and smiled.

"K-Koyo Ozaki, one of the executives of Port Mafia-" Tanizaki unconsciously stammered in nervousness. Cold sweat was felt and gulped to swallow his fear. Ranpo, just stared at her for a while then returned his attention towards the counter lady.

"I want a parfait please. A strawberry one."

"I-I will take Caramel Machiatto please" Tanizaki followed. After both of them ordered their dessert and drink, they walked towards the seat where the executive of Port Mafia is taking her morning tea. As soon as the detectives stopped in front of her, Koyo raised her head and smiled.

"Good morning, detectives. Who would have expected that this kind of day would come?" she said while placing her tea cup on the saucer. "Well, why don't you guys take your seat? I'm sure your president has informed you about this matter"

Ranpo just smirked with her offer then sat down on the vacant seat just before Koyo without showing any sign of reluctancy nor doubt while Tanizaki he sat down beside his senior as he heightened his alertness. He noticed that his hands were sweating a lot but tried to appear nonchalant

"Let's go straight to the point, shall we?" Ranpo started to talk with his usual confident attitude. "Your request was to find the location of the bombs wasn't it?" then received a nod from the lady.

Thought it was awkward, Tanizaki raised his hand for an inquiry. "Umm, what kind of organization Raven is?"

"Basically, they work as an urban geographer in our mafia world. They also own a tourist company here in Yokohama. The Despair Gang said that they entered from Kanto region, which is the region located at the eastern side of Yokohama" Koyo said and finished her tea. "And that is how our boss assumed that they are the betrayer. 'The Raven' is the only organization assigned in that area and they are also known for memorizing the whole map of Yokohama." And shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "Honestly, I was shock when they turned their fangs to us. How sad we loss an elite alliance"

"Hmm" Ranpo hummed understandably. His serious expression turned into a childish one when he saw the waitress came carrying a tray that has strawberry parfait and Caramel Machiatto on it. From Koyo's point of view, Ranpo seemed to be like a child who is so excited to eat his favorite food; his eyes sparkling with delight and whenever he will take a spoonful of ice cream, bright beam never failed to appear.

This made Koyo to smirk, arching her eyebrow and sighed. "I don't know if you are really a Great Detective or just a child who loves eating his dessert"

Ranpo returned a smile and declared. "Well, the Great Detective loves sweets~ Eating sweets and solving crimes are the same~ Anyway-" he said, changing the tone of his voice, he took his eyeglasses from his undercoat pocket. "Let me see-"

Koyo noticed the sudden change of atmosphere from Ranpo. The detective sitting in front of her stopped eating his parfait and seemed pondering over something, his emerald irises shifting from side to side as if he is reading and organizing the invisible information before his eyes.

"I got it." His sudden remark surprised the two. "Miss, perhaps do you carry a map of Yokohama?" Ranpo inquired with a grin.

"I don't have one, but I can let one of my men to buy from the nearby store" she said and took her phone and gave a command to her men. Few minutes have past, Ranpo finished eating his parfait and in a good timing, the man in black suit entered the café and head straight to Koyo then handed out a map.

"Is this fine with you, Mr. Great Detective?" she asked politely while handing out the map to him.

"Perfect" he said then ripped the plastic wrapper and spread the paper before their table after Tanizaki swiftly removed all the cups and parfait glass. "Question number one, what was the goal of the Despair Gang?" Ranpo inquired as if he started a quiz.

"To destroy Port Mafia and Detective Agency in order to spread their domain here in Yokohama, wasn't it?" Tanizaki guessed then Koyo added.

"But I think one of their true motivation is to give their revenge to Chuuya. I presume you have already heard about our past with the previous Despair Gang. Dazai was also in charge during that organization war so I think that is the reason why your agency was also targeted."

"Both of you are correct" Ranpo continued. "And here is the second question, do you think they will actually spread their domain here in Yokohama where their two detestable organization resides?"

"No" the other two answered in unison.

"Oh, I just remembered." Koyo remarked, remembering something important. "I received an information that during our investigation, Chuuya received another threat letter from the Despair gang that if he will not show up in the cruise, they will turn Yokohama into blaze. Come to think of it, I think they will not keep their promise"

Ranpo grinned then snapped his fingers when he thought that they finally reached the point he wanted them to understand. "Exactly. The only point that Port Mafia and Detective Agency agree is to protect Yokohama at all cost. We all love Yokohama and what we love is what they hate the most. In other words, they will target the places that symbolizes our beloved city"

"The tourist spots!" Tanizaki suddenly exclaimed when an answer popped out inside his head, receiving stunned glances from the customers around their seats. Koyo and his body guard also gasped with the answer after realizing the horrible plot of their enemy.

"That's right. According to my presumption, the Raven requested the Despair Gang to dispatch some of their members to roam around the area where the Port Mafia and Detective Agency usual visits and purposely attack us in order to avert our eyes from their real plot despite the risk that one of the members of the Despair Gang might blurt out that it was them who aid them entering Yokohama"

Tanizaki grimed while listening to the deduction of Ranpo while Koyo held her chin with her fingers, exposing her neat red manicured nails while staring at the map. "In other words, they were confident that that they will not be caught by us, huh" Koyo mumbled and frowned, obviously feeling indignant with their situation. Though it might be just his imagination, Tanizaki saw the bodyguard of Koyo, gulped in nervousness for he knew that _'the Raven'_ will receive a severe punishment and its worse when it will end up in the hands of their lady executive.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Great Detective. You helped us a lot and even saved Yokohama from turning into a blazing hell" Koyo thanked Ranpo and gave him her small bow. Ranpo just showed his usual confident smile while Tanizaki gaped with the scene he just witnessed, reflecting himself how amazing and horrifying man his senior is. Even the executive of Port Mafia bowed her head to show respect and gratefulness towards Ranpo.

"Well, the rest is up to you, miss. Our request from you ends here. Since, we already know the true motive of the Despair Gang, I am planning to request our President to ask the government to dispatch bomb disposal professionals to remove the planted bombs in the tourist spots. And I think that will be the faster way to deactivate all the bombs." Ranpo stated and stood up from his chair. "I hope your organization will not disturb our plan".

The lady before him smiled and cocked her head. "Reassure yourself, Mr. Great Detective. I have no intention to destroy your plans, since this is also a great advantage for us." Koyo replied while folding the map and handed out to her bodyguard. "By the way, may I ask for another request?"

Ranpo furrowed his eyebrows and rubbed behind his neck uncomfortably. "Please make sure that will be your last request" he said, bringing another smile to Koyo's face. "Where do you think _'the Ravens'_ are hiding?"

Ranpo revealed his emerald eyes again behind his eyeglasses and stared at her for a while before he turned his back against the executive. "They are observing from the tallest building here in Yokohama" then continued walking towards the ext. Tanizaki followed his steps afterwards and both of them left the café.

Koyo watched them leave and as soon as their appearance disappeared before her vision, she stood up from her seat then took the traditional Japanese umbrella where she placed it against the narrow wall between the sofas.

Sly grin was drawn on her face and took out her phone while heading towards the exit. She slid her thumb on the screen then pressed a certain contact. Soon after, someone picked her call.

"_How was your chat with the Great Detective from the agency_?" It was Mori's voice. As expected, he had already predicted that Koyo will be giving a call to him after their discussion with Ranpo.

"They gave us the exact location were the bombs are hidden and also the place where those _'dirty rats'_ are hiding" she replied. The way she speaks has already gave a gist of hint that she is plotting a mischievous scheme towards their betrayer.

Mori did a chuckled and commanded. _"Magnificent, Koyo-kun. Then I will leave 'the Ravens' to you. I will handle the rest"_

"Understood"

"""""

BACK TO PRESENT

"Since you targeted the entire Yokohama, the government will not just stay still either." Fukuzawa added. "And about an hour ago, I received a message that all the bombs are disposed. Not only that but there were few corpses found in the helipad too. Though the police are still investigating their identities, I think they belong to the men of '_the Ravens'."_ And gave a sharp glance towards Mori while the other just smiled.

The whole gang gasped, their eyes trembling in bewilderment. They couldn't absorb these unbelievable situations at once which made them to remain speechless and blank for few moments not until Mori begun to speak.

"Well, too bad for you guys, your plan didn't work out" Mori taunted as he stepped forward. His words finally burst the gang's temper so when they raised their head to retort, everyone did a sharp gasp then shut their mouth when they felt the strong bloodlust from Mori who was cocking his head to his side, giving his mad grin as his eyes were wide open. They felt as if their breathing stopped when their eyes met with Mori's, no glint of life was recognized from his eyes.

Just death.

"You guys should be thankful that you are officially arrested by the government." Mori uttered, but this time in a creepy manner, his voice was deep and serious, giving every gang member chill down to their spine. They immediately broke into their cold sweat, while some of them were trembling in fear "It seemed like your _'ally'_ wanted to watch this Yokohama turning into sea of flames from the tallest tower, but in the end, it turned out to be their grave." He then lifts the corner of his lips, creating a mischievous grin. "If I didn't form this temporary ceasefire with the detectives, I would have already cut your throats, dissected your bodies and sell your organs in the black market"

"Cut it out, Mori" Fukuzawa intervened, breaking the disturbing lines that mafioso was blurting.

"I was just teasing them a bit" Mori remarked, returning back to his cheerful attitude. All the gang members watched him leave to make it sure he is already afar then released loud sighs and gasped for air as if they just came out from a deep water. Though it was just a glimpse, they saw themselves being massacred by the boss of Port Mafia alone.

Atsushi, who was also listening to their conversation also froze when he saw the dark side of Mori. He discreetly released a relief sigh after the two top leaders left the area for other inspection. When he looked back, he spotted Dazai sitting at the edge of the bridge alone. He seemed to be contemplating something, so he decided to approach his senior.

"Dazai-san" Atsushi called as he trotted towards his senior, but Dazai didn't react. Atsushi cocked his head in wonder and decided to call him again. "Dazai-san"

This time, Dazai flinched and quickly raised his head and saw Atsushi smiling at him. "Oh, Atsushi-kun" he immediately wore his usual smile. "Thank you for your hard work" he praised. Atsushi smiled and also replied.

"Thank you for your hard work too, Dazai-san. If you didn't come, Chuuya-san might have died. Not only him, but all of us too" When Atsushi said that he was stunned to see Dazai's face gloomed and broke into melancholy smile.

"Dazai-san…?"

The senior sighed and leaned his body backwards by supporting himself with his arms placed behind him. "You know, it was my first time to see Chuuya in that state." His sudden remark intrigued the other. He then smirked again and cocked his head to his side, closing his eyes whether trying to relax or to organize his thoughts and feelings. "Honestly, it was beyond my expectation. It's been a long time since I panicked a bit" he admitted as he raised the hand that he used to grab Chuuya's bloody arm.

He then stood up and stretched his body. "Anyway, this troublesome mission finally ended~" he drawled, returning to his usual self. "I shall immediately go back to my dorm and have my long sweet sleep"

Atsushi watched his senior leaving, heading back to the rest of group. He wasn't sure but it was first time for Atsushi to hear Dazai expressing his feelings, his concerned expression and words of regret. Everything was genuine.

"""""

_There were two man standing in the midst of velvet dimension as their backs were facing to each other. Both men have the same features, hairstyles and outfit. The only difference was the other man had swirls around his body which spreads to his arms, neck then to his face._

_The man with swirls chuckled and raised his both arms to his sides. "I am surprise that you manage to stay alive, Chuuya. I think we made a new record for keeping the 'Corruption' state" he sneered then chuckled again._

_Chuuya irked and clicked his tongue then inserted his hand in his pockets. "You are my ability. And I am you. There's no way I can't let you just kill me nor I am going to abandon you" the mafioso remarked as he fixed his hat on his head while turning towards the other._

_The other man did the same. He then cocked his head, letting his orange locks to cover one of his eyes. "But I will not give up making you mad" then formed his grin in his face. Chuuya gave his dark glare and scowled._

"_Then I won't give up controlling you either" then smirked._

_Receiving that answer, the 'Corruption' form of Chuuya cackled. "Very well, I shall cooperate with you until the end, but don't forget that I will never miss my opportunity to dye you with darkness until you'll fall in despair"_

_Chuuya's eyes flickered and smirked. "You are very welcome to do that, but also remember that I will never lose to my darkness"_

_That very moment, the whole dimension began to crack into four directions. Through the thin gaps between those cracks, the strong wind broke out causing the velvet dimension to shatter into thousand shards of glasses. _

"""""

Chuuya gasped awake, his breath was rapid as drops of sweat trickled down to his face. His vision was blurry at first then eventually it became clear and recognized that he was staring an unfamiliar ceiling high above him.

"Hey-" Chuuya jolted when he heard someone's voice beside him. Warily he turned his head to the side and was welcomed with the irked smile of a certain detective.

"D-Dazai?" he stuttered in puzzlement.

"Good morning, Chuuya. How sad you regained your consciousness already" his former partner sarcastically said, already started to cut the line of patience of the mafioso. "First of all, can you please remove your hand from my arm, please?"

"What-?" Chuuya didn't understood what Dazai meant but when he traced his hand, for a moment he grimed when he realized that he was grasping Dazai's arm. But when Chuuya scrutinized his former partner's hand carefully, he realized that Dazai was gripping a black permanent marker. The mafioso pursed his lips and gave his impassive look to Dazai, already guessing what he was trying to do.

"You've got some nerves to draw in my face, hmm, Dazai?" he growled while giving his dark look. Dazai, as usual, gave his sly smile and feigned clueless by cocking his head to the side.

"By the way, how long are you planning to grab my arm? It's going to break"

As soon as he said that, for a brief second of milliseconds, Chuuya thought of literally breaking his arm, but released his hands anyway. He then released a deep sigh of exasperation. Just looking at his former partner drains his energy so much.

"If you are here that means I am confined in your agency, am I right?" he inquired rather in a calm manner. Dazai nodded cheerfully as a sign that mafioso's guess is right, planting another seed of irritation to the executive.

"Relax, you are just being confined in our clinic. We won't hurt you. We are not that stupid besides we made a deal with Mori-san" Dazai tried to assure the other but Chuuya couldn't help but be dubious especially when he saw the detective beside him wearing his typical sly smile. The executive was 100% sure that Dazai might be hiding something from him but he also just couldn't escape from the agency for they had made a deal with his boss. Though he doubted whether this _'deal'_ that Dazai is talking about is true or not, it will be a bad move for him if he would just act carelessly and cause trouble. And most of all, it is Dazai who he is dealing with. Albeit he hated to admit it, he can't win against his dark cunning schemes.

Frustrated that he couldn't do anything, Chuuya clicked his tongue and whipped his head to his side, averting his gaze from the other. "What do you want?" he scowled. Dazai slid the stool chair beside him and sat on it, crossing his legs and tucking his hands in his coat pocket.

"I have two questions to ask" he said simultaneously raising his two fingers. "First of all, why did you go to the battlefield with _'that'_ condition?" his voice became serious "Moreover, your condition yesterday was worst. You knew that more than anybody else." when Dazai asked his first question, he saw for a brief moment that Chuuya's eyes widened before he placed his arm over his eyes.

The detective sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, it's about you, I guess you wanted to end Setsu's life with your own hands because you felt guilty for not finishing him five years ago"

"Yes, that was one of my reasons. But it is also because I couldn't forgive myself for being weak against my own ability. That's all." Dazai blinked his eyes few times, startled by Chuuya unexpected genuine confession.

"It is all because of that nightmare, damn it" the mafioso finally said in exasperation. "If I didn't saw that nightmare then probably, I could have controlled my ability better". When he said that, Dazai's eyes sparkled as it piqued his attention while puckish grin formed in his face.

"Oh, I wonder what nightmare you saw?" he prompted.

Chuuya then lifted his arms, ignoring the question for he knew that the other will just ridicule him, and glanced at Dazai. "Just like you said, this time was the worst. The velvet swirls that usually comes out only during _'Corruption' _even appeared against my will. Don't you know how much struggle I've gone through to suppress those swirls to spread throughout my body?" this remark instantly changed the expression of Dazai, doubling his bewilderment which was enough for him to unmasked his reaction.

Chuuya smirked, internally doing guts pose in his mind for surprising his former partner for it is only rare for Dazai to change his cool mien, and sighed. "Surprising isn't it? Honestly, I didn't anticipate that it will go worst and end up being drowned with my ability." Chuuya scoffed himself then stretched his right arm towards the ceiling. "It's great that it disappeared"

Dazai closed his eyes, sighed heavily as he massaged his temple, trying to absorb the information in his scribbled mind. "It was unlikely of you, but stressing me out like this never change." He snide and opened his eyes as he glanced his former partner in exasperation. "I should have let you die that time"

Chuuya just scoff off his remarked then averted his gaze in uncomfortable manner. "By the way… no one died when I went rampage, right?"

Dazai narrowed his eyes as he scrutinized Chuuya, recognizing the change of the tone of his voice as shadow formed in mafioso's face. He could sense a feeling of guilt that has been surging within him. Dazai did a reassuring smile and shook his head.

"For the second time, relax, no one died. Everyone is safe. Your men, my comrades and even the gang were safe. Except their leader though. You finished him off"

"I see" and did a sigh of relief as if the burden he had been carrying for a long time finally has been lifted up. He then did a small smile then returned his gaze back to the other. "Anyway, let's end this quickly so that I can be released. What is your second question?" Chuuya prompted, now eager to go back to Port Mafia headquarters to give his report to his boss.

"Let's go to the main point then" Dazai clapped his hand and returned his gaze to Chuuya. "Give me the whole list of the business markets and banks that the Despair Gang is operating" when he said that, Chuuya's eyes twitched and his gaze changed.

Dazai smirked and continued. "Just what I have thought. I knew you had another reason why you stayed albeit of your condition" then showed his smug face while receiving a piercing stare from the other.

"When I interrogated one of the committees of the gang, he said that they always bring the important documents and data with them for security. Based upon this information, I thought that they might be bringing those files in the cruise with them. There's no way Port Mafia will miss that opportunity to attain their documents and robbed their authority from them to expand your black-market businesses. You acted as a decoy so that your subordinates can retrieve it beforehand"

After hearing Dazai's speculation, Chuuya sighed in defeat and arched his eyebrow. "It's really disgusting that your assumption is always right" he sarcastically said while giving his impassive look to his former partner. "Why do you need the list anyway? The agency does not even need that list" he inquired.

"One of our clients, who is a government-related person, were deceived and one his bank accounts was heisted by the Despair Gang. I just thought that maybe one of his bank accounts might be listed on the list. If it does, then we can restore his business. Plus, he is one of the wealthiest men in Tokyo, the government also couldn't just stay still." Dazai said in a half-mockingly manner as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Ha! In the end, the government moves for the money after all. They are the biggest mafia in our country" Chuuya jeered and stretched his arms upward, cracking few joints of his body. "I will go with that deal then. I will contact boss about it though I doubt he already took his move".

"Don't worry, Mori-san do not have interest in taking over the money of the government, rather he enjoys manipulating them using the government itself" Dazai said, showing his wry expression after imagining the mischievous image of his former boss. Chuuya just chuckled, completely agreeing to what Dazai remarked.

Few moments later, they heard few knocks from the door and saw Yosano entering the clinic while carrying black clip file folder while tapping it on her shoulder.

"Oh, you're awake" she said, seeing Chuuya being conscious. "Good timing. I was actually bored and was finding something to entertain myself" she continued as she heaved a big black bag onto her desk. Albeit it was faint, Chuuya was certain that he heard metallic-like sound objects scrapping one another.

That very moment, Chuuya's face turned instantly pale when he remembered the story that Kajii had shared before, his experience when he had a battle against the doctor of armed detective agency inside the train, he and Kyouka terrorized. He could still remember how much goosebumps rose all over his body just listening to his experience. Just thinking that he might become the next victi-, her patient gives him a wave of tremble throughout his body.

"We need to give you one last treatment before we can release you, Chuuya Nakahara" Yosano explained as she opened the bag and started searching for the right blade to start her 'operation'.

"Dazai" Chuuya called out his former partner

"Yes?" the other replied rather in a cheerful manner.

"Get me out of here"

"No way. It is a contract between Port Mafia and the agency. I am not going to release you or else I can't get the list" his grin became darker and mischievous which made Chuuya to be more uncomfortable. Before he could say another word to retort him back, he flinched when he heard the sharp clacking sound of footsteps approaching to his direction.

"Dazai, please leave the room for a minute or two. I will finish his last operation" she said as she threw her thumb over her shoulder.

"Of course, Yosano-san" then he gave his one last deriding look and smirk before he skipped heading towards the exit.

"D-Dazai, wait up!" Chuuya stammered in uneasiness. He couldn't foresee his future but only the word 'Despair' appears before his eyes. Perturbation increases as the shadow of the nurse draws nearer to his body.

"Oh, one more thing" Dazai halted before he could close the door completely. "If you try to escape or even dare to use your ability against Yosano-sensei, it will mean that you are defying the order from Mori-san" he emphasized the last word 'order' knowing that one of Chuuya's weaknesses is that he cannot disobey his boss' orders.

Dazai then waved his hand before he could slowly close the door, giving his sadistic grin and gaze until the gap between the door and the doorframe disappeared.

The thud of the door echoed in Chuuya's ear, making him turn speechless. He wanted to run but he can't for his boss' order is absolute, plus he just realized that for somewhat reason, his ankles were tied with rubber belts. Presuming that this is also a part of Dazai's childish prank, he internally screamed in frustration knowing the fact that he was played under his former partner's hand again.

He was dragged away from his thoughts when the lights of the room suddenly turned off, leaving only the surgical operation light to lit above his body.

"W-what? What is happening?" Chuuya was totally in daze, turning his head from side to side as he tried to understand his current condition. He then flinched when Yosano approached him with her sadistic grin.

"I didn't expect that there will be a day that my patient will be one of the executives of Port Mafia" she remarked. "I shall give you a special service today, Mr. Nakahara Chuuya"

She grinned and started unbuttoning her shirt, being in her sleeveless outfit, and tossed her clothes behind then drew out the long horrifying blade from the black bag she carried with her a while ago. Chuuya did a sharp gasped and wrapped himself with the blanket that was covering his body.

"A-are you kidding me?" he stammered for fear has already dominated his mind and body. "I think you have the wrong idea of treating your patients properly!"

"My ability is healing but it won't function unless my patient is 'half-dead'" she then grinned and cocked her head. "Perhaps you understand what it means, do you?" she inquired rather in a dark sensual manner simultaneously lifting the blade high above her head. From Chuuya's point of view, all he could see was the shiny deadly blade and the demonic gaze of the doctor filled with sadistic bloodlust.

"Remember this Dazai!" the mafioso shouted at the top of his lungs. Behind the clinic door, Dazai was covering his face with his both hands, stifling his laughter as he was already crouching on the ground. Few distance away, Kunikida and Atsushi were standing, watching the laughing detective simultaneously hearing the shriek of the mafioso.

Kunikida placed his hand on his forehead as he sighed. "I can't do anything nor do not want to get involved in this situation"

Atsushi nodded in complete agreement, feeling sorry for the mafioso though they are enemies. "Good luck, Chuuya-san" he whispered, internally praying for his survival, both physical and mentally.


End file.
